Beta Harry Potter: Avalon
by blassreitter
Summary: Beta! Harry Potter ventures down to the Chamber of Secrets in order to save a young student. Left for dead after saving her, he return as a reborn Slytherin. It is a Harry/Daphne/Fleur later! Entire Weasley, Granger & Dumbledore bashing!
1. Chamber of Secrets

Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: I will say this once, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters of J.K. Rowling.

"_Obliviate!_" Lockhart shouted triumphantly, his hand made a sloppy wand movement, causing Ronald's defected wand to explode with a force of a small bomb. Creating a shockwave through the tunnel, blasting Harry into the tunnel, as he was in mid-jump before Lockhart casted his spell, trying to prevent him from casting. He landed on his back and rolled further to his feet and sprinted pass him, dodging falling rocks from the ceiling. Jumping over the basilisk hide when a loud thud sounded, sealing the tunnel, leaving Harry, alone at the other side of the rockfall.

"Ronald!" he shouted. "Are you OK? Ronald!"

"I'm here!" came Ronald's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm OK. This fool of a professor not, though – he got blasted by my wand."

Harry dusted off his robes and streaked his cloth straight. "Ronald I believe it is the best as I go further down the tunnel and hope I can find Ginny." Harry shouted towards Ronald that leaning against the rockfall, trying to push it.

"OK, Harry. I will start clearing the tunnel so that you and Ginny can pass through the hole." Ronald shouted and was met with a silence. "Harry! Harry you still there?"

Silence…

Harry took off vanishing through darkness of the tunnel. Sneaking through the shadows as the tunnel wend on and on, expecting the monster appear on each turn that he passed… to his relief he didn't. After the last turn he sighed in relief when the tunnel ended at a solid wall that was engraved with two intertwined serpents, each has emerald as eyes, which seemed to follow his every move.

Harry approached, his eyes, steeled with absolute resolute to bring his best friend's sister back to her family. When his eyes lay on the serpents, he knew that he don't have to pretend that they were real as he could feel the ancient magic of them being alive.

"_Open,_" said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents passed as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, with determination walked inside. Harry's eyes widened at the rich engraved serpents in the pillars that reached the ceiling and disappeared out of sight into the shadows. Slowly he moved through the long low dimmed room, each caution step echoed through the room. His wand in his hand and his eyes slit so as the monster would appear that he could close it immediately without worrying about dying by his stare.

When Harry passed the last of the pillars, a huge statue doomed up, looming over him. A man with untamed hair, crooked smile and long elegant robes with in his right arm a staff that looked like two intertwined serpents where the foot is where they tails started and ended with their heads at the top, holding a beautiful emerald. As Harry took this all in him up, he wondered why he does not looked like Voldemort as it is common knowledge that Slytherin himself was a dark wizard. His eyes wandered from the top to the tails when his eyes fell on a pale limb body with long flaming red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees, cradled her head on his lap. Gently he whipped a string of hair out of her pale face as she didn't breathe. "Ginny! Ginny don't be dead! Please don't be dead"

"She is not dead," said a soft voice.

Harry whirled around, wand tight in his hand, straining at the source of the voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked at a tall boy with black well combed hair, leaning casually against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though he was looking through a mist or a ghost.

"Tom – Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"She is seriously not dead?" Harry asked with hope in his voice. "She's not – she's not -?"

"Young misses Weasley is still alive," said Riddle.

Harry stared at him. Tim Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird aura about him, and not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost? Did the basilisk kill you?" Harry said uncertainly.

Riddle laughed and pinked away a tear. "No not a ghost, a memory and a basilisk did not kill me." Said Riddle calmly after his little fit. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed towards the floor next to the statue. Lying open there was the little black diary that Harry had found at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second Harry wondered how it got there – but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"You've got to help me, riddle" said Harry, cradling Ginny in his arms. "We've got to get out of here before. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment. Please, help me..."

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweated, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, holding his wand in his hand.

"Riddle can you warn me when the basilisk comes in view."

Riddle laughed. Looking up he saw Riddle smirk at him. "Harry, Harry you still don't understand?"

Harry looked up with an odd expression towards Riddle. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Riddle snickered coldly. "Don't you found it strange that girl ended here of all places?"

"Well… the writing on the wall told that a student was dragged down and we heard the professors saying that Ginny was taken…"

"Ah yes the girl, she was not dragged down here…" a cold smirk spread across his face. "She brought herself down."

"Why would she do that? And can we do these twenty questions another time because a basilisk can show up anytime." Trying to make his point of why they must escape this place cause of the danger.

Riddle smirk only widened, his eyes strained at the young boy. "The basilisk will not show up anytime Harry and for why the girl would do that, is for luring you down here."

"Why would the basilisk not show up and what do you mean she lured me down here?" Harry demanded, his patience running thin.

"Cause the basilisk needed to be called by his master, sadly my creature did not kill you each time you two crossed paths and instead took down those brats." Riddle sneered, loathing coloring his voice.

"It was you! You are the one that attacked the students. Who are you really?_"_

Riddle pulled Ginny's wand from his pocket and began to trace through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts; to my most intimidate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins run the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? You see, Harry, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"_Experlliarmus!_" Shouted Harry, his spell causing Ginny's wand to fly through the room. His brains raking for a lethal spell but he came up empty. Slowly he lowered Ginny back to the floor without letting Riddle out of view.

"Ah Harry Potter, just like your father you don't let your guards down, so father so son." Riddle said, voice low, almost a whisper. He turned around, facing the statue of Salazar Slytherin, glanced once over to Harry and hissed. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four._"

Harry that has followed Riddle's movement to the statue of Slytherin gaped when the face of Slytherin moved, his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away towards one of the pipes. His wand now strained at the black hole. Thinking hard on what to do and decided to run. He knew that he needed time to formulate a plan for his own survival and entered a pipe.

"What are you doing boy? The great Harry Potter finally sees that he is nothing more than a boy?" Riddle taunted, his eyes followed Harry until he vanished out of sight through the pipes. "_Kill him!_" He hissed.

Harry could hear a loud thud and then slithering of the massive body across the dusty ground. He did not dare to look back over his shoulder, afraid to look straight in the monster's eyes. On instinct he felt a shudder crept up his spine and jumped through the pipe avoiding the basilisk that lunged at him. Harry came hard on the wet ground and picked himself up, dashing through the pipe. He could hear the serpent slithering behind him, water rocking against the wall as the serpent followed him.

"Harry you can't escape my pet, surrender yourself." Riddle's voice echoed through the pipes. He stood there waiting, impatient. Riddle looked down to his pale skin that slowly became less and lesser transparent. "I can feel the bloods in my veins flowing with each second and soon Harry, Voldemort will be reborn!"

Harry ran when he felt a searing pain in his arm. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm when the basilisk has lunged at him. With teary eyes he ran through the pipes when he was hit again by the basilisk, this time flying through the air and landed in a heap in the center of the room.

Riddle that has watched Harry flying through the air, noticed the fang stuck in the boys arm. Slowly he stride towards the feet statue where harry has landed and looked mockingly at Harry. "And so the great Harry Potter meets his end. NOW _DIE!_"

The basilisk lunged at Harry, mouth wide open, her fang ready to sink for a second time into Harry. Riddle leaned in when his Basilisk lunged at Harry when he spotted a grin on Harry's face, his diary suddenly doomed up in the boy hands.

"Nooooo! Curse you Potter!" He screamed when he saw the plan of Harry unfold in front of his eyes. The basilisk remaining fang pierced his diary, ink purring out from where the fang connected with the diary. A long dreadful, piercing scream echoed through the room, Riddle writhing and twisting as more ink left the diary and then… Ginny's wand clattered to the ground and there was silence.

…Riddle was gone!

A faint moan came from near the statue. Ginny was stirring as Harry's attention shifted towards her. Slowly Ginny picked herself up from the floor, whirling her head, looking around when they fell on the heavily injury Harry Potter. She stood up and stumbled towards Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Her face dirty with dust, her eyes held a strange gleam.

"Ronald and I came down to safe you and…" he was cut off by Ginny, when she placed her finger on his lips.

"Sst Harry, everything will be fine." Ginny said soothingly. "I will bring a professor back to heal you so stay tight and don't worry." Harry could only nod as his entire body hurt and he could feel his life drain away. "Ginny, please stay. I… I won't make it."

"Oh silly, of course you will survive it. Now hush and I will bring a teacher down." She wends her face from him, a strange gleam in her eyes. She picked herself up from the ground and searched for her wand and found it near the burned diary. She picked both up, the diary and her wand and looked once to Harry that has his eyes closed and left the room. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets closed with a hiss, serpents slithered back into place, locking.

_"__Liar! She is a LIAR!"_

_"__Who's there?" Harry said, his voice lower than a whisper._

He could feel the blown of the wind caressing his face, air whirled around him in a small hurricane removing the dust, revealing… a circle. His eyes widened as he tried to move out of the center of runes and stopped moving when he heard movement close by.

And then he heard that voice again, from his left, a soft hiss, like a snake. "_Don't struggle young wizard._" He whirled his head towards the source and found none.

"_Who are you? And what did you mean with liar?"_

The sound now comes from his right. _"I'm the guardian of this place. I was serving a master that has tricked me by using parseltongue. In my sleeping state fifty years ago I made a vow to him, to serve him as I thought that he was an heir of Slytherin due his parseltongue. Oh how wrong I was and I paid the price for dishonor my previous master, Salazar Slytherin. As for what I mean with 'liar' is that girl that has left you and letting you die here in the Chamber of Secrets."_

Guardian, wait the _basilisk_ speaks to him. So the creature guards this place and was tricked by Riddle. Well nice to know but I am still dying here, feeling my blood flow out of me. "_What does those runes say, guardian?_"

"_You can see the runes_?" If Harry was surprised to hear the astounding in the voice of the serpent, he did not show it due pain.

"_Y… ye…yes I can see it, why?_" Harry said, grimaced as he tried to move.

"_I can't explain everything to you but you need to trust me."_

Harry looked up when he finally saw the serpent in view. It was still a majestic creature; her skin now glowed in the torch lights. "_How can I trust you? You tried to kill me when I set foot in this chamber._"

The serpent lowered her head, staring at him, not in the eye but somewhere at chest high. "_I have nothing to say for my actions but known that I now try to safe you. I can only explain a few things. The circle where you now laid in is an infinite circle that will increase your magical core and rip your soul from your body and send it to another circle, the circle of my master that has waited a long time for his successor …you!_"

"_Me? How I thought Riddle was…_"

The snake lunged at him, her head close to his; she hissed menacingly "_Don't speak off him… that veil creature. You need to decide now or die and let your family line die out._"

"_By Merlin's underpants!" _The snake started to writhe, as it makes hissing sounds that sounded suspicious to laughter. _"You don't give me not much of a choice but, oh well, how and what must I do?_"

"_Stand tall and proud like the lord you are! Let you blood flow and activate the runes and then you must die!_" The basilisk said, coiling around him.

"_Yea! Still dying but alright, let's do it!_" said Harry, groaning when he crawled back to his feet, standing tall, and his wand in his right hand. Unknowingly to him, he took the same position of the statue behind him of Salazar Slytherin.

"_And now it will begin! Farewell Harry Potter and welcome back master Salazar Mordred Slytherin._" An emerald flash erupted in the room, sourcing the entire chamber from dust, the floor now a patched with emerald tales, with serpents engraved. The water, now crystal clear, streamed through the room and in the place where Harry Potter stood was now a statue of a young boy with a serpent coiled around him, standing protectively.

Somewhere else in Great Britain, on a historical site, a huge discovery was made. People were celebrating when they has finally opened to mysterious tomb and discovered a statue. The statue was of that of a young man of 5 feet and 7 inch tall with messy hair, piercing eyes and held a staff in his hand that looked like two intertwined serpents. A young man was examine the statue when he found something that might help him in solving breaking the barrier. "Hey Robinson, look at this rune."

A short, bald man came up to him and eyed the rune that the young man pointed at. The rune is ∞, infinite and a runic symbol for algiz.

"By Merlin's beard, good job Bill." The foreman, Robinson, praised Bill. "Hmm… those are strange runes, I wonder what it said." He pointed at the nameplate where a name was engraved in runic.

Bill pointed his wand at the runes when he was suddenly interrupted by his coach. "Guys leave, our ward pointed out a power surge from the statue in less than a minute. MOVE PEOPLE!"

Bill, Robinson and their college rushed out of the tomb, away from the statue, the ground started to shake and the stone pillars started to move. A bright emerald light erupted out of the tomb and dust clouded the view. The cursebreakers of Gringotts that worked at the secret tomb that they has found at the famous site of Stonehenge stood there in awe when the stone pillars moved around them when they suddenly stopped.

"Sir! Something is moving in the tomb." Robert said, shivering when a cold spread over the site. His colleges shivered just like him, all with a wand in hand, pointing at the entrance of the tomb. "Guys fire at free will! We will not let anyone steal our artifact." Robinson yelled, eyes strained at the entrance a shadow doomed up from the dust, they could see two emerald orbs gleaming eerily and a foot came first out of the dust when suddenly it apparition away from the famous site of Stonehenge. Bill, Robinson and their college rushed into the tomb, their eyes wide open, mouth agape when they discovered the statue was nothing more than rumble and the staff was gone.

"BY MERLIN'S CURSE!" Robinson screamed, rage evidence on his face. "Inform Gringotts and Daily Prophet that a rare artifact of Gringotts is stolen by a thief!"

Not far from Gringotts itself, a man appeared out of thin air. His cloak was made from the finest silk and is of emerald color and trimmed with silver. In his hand he held the staff of intertwined serpents and hissed.

"_Welcome back Selena and Diana, it has been too long that we were separated._" The serpents' heads turned towards the speaker. "_Salazar Slytherin may we once serve you again._"

Thank you all for reading my first chapter. I know the first chapter is close to the second book and I apologies but I needed it for a start. My story will follow canon a bit but later in the story it will change. English is my second language and not my storngest point. also I will be slow with updating and sometimes you're lucky and it will be fast.


	2. Sanguis Anima

Hello thank you all for reading my story. First my apologies for slowing updating my story but I want to be close to no faults. Second I want to thank my beta-reader Zaterra02 that proof-read and brought me new ideas. Enjoy! 29/12/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Sanguis Anima<strong>

The sky was grey and there were no clouds or stars showing. All that could be seen, as far as the horizon stretched were withering trees, dying pole of grass and black pools with a faint mist rising from it. The place gave off an eerily aura, making any living soul's hair stand up and experience shivers down their spine. However, there was a small fainted path visible in the bare landscape where the lonely figure of a young boy with messy black hair blocked the path. The boy started to stir; slowly he lifted his head from the cold hard ground and sat up groaning. He opened his eyes, revealing bright emerald green eyes and looked around.

'_Where am I?' _Harry thought. His eyes took in the withering threes, dying pole of grass and black pools. _'This looks nothing like the Chamber of Secrets._' "Am I dead?"

He stared into the dying landscape and slowly rose up. His hand went immediately to his pocket where he hid his wand. His pocket was empty… his wand was not there! "WHAT! Where is my wand?" Harry blurted out looking around, hoping that his wand lay somewhere on the ground near him but it was not so. That was when he heard the clashing of metal against metal in the distance. Hoping to find some answers, he ran towards the sound and what he saw blasted all logic. In front of him stood the large stone-like circle known as Stonehenge. Within the circle there were two men, their swords clashing against each other but what shocked him far more was the young man in emerald armor, richly decorated with silver serpents that seemed alive. The young man had unruly black hair and piercing bright emerald eyes like Harry's own. If Harry did not known better, he would bet that he was looking at himself in a mirror.

_"Arthur you need to stop this." The man in green yelled above the sounds of metal clashing as he dodged a sword strike. _

_The other man, Arthur, laughed. "I don't think so Mordred. You and your kind are dangerous. With this weapon that my counselor has made I will be invincible and your kind might make new powerful weapons that might throw me off of my throne."_

"What's going on here?"

"Those are your memories Mordred." A voice said behind Harry. Harry turned around to face the new unknown voice and saw an elderly man stepping from the shadows of the tall stone pillars. The man wore emerald green robes that were decorated with silver serpents around the edges and held a large staff that looked like two intertwined serpents and their heads… moved! His bright emerald eyes sized Harry under his long white hair.

"Sorry sir but I am Harry not Mordred and who are you?"

The man laughed, the sound was rich and warm. "Of course you're Harry but you're also Mordred and you're also me, Salazar Slytherin."

"No way I am you." Harry stepped back "That's not possible, you lived centuries ago and I… I am not you."

The two knights were still fighting each other in the circle of Stonehenge. "Even if I speak parseltongue I am not you or from your bloodline. People told me that my family were generation after generation in Gryffindor not in Slytherin."

"You're not from my bloodline? I think you are wrong." Salazar said stepping forward towards Harry and with each step he became younger and when he stood three feet away from him, Salazar looked like an exact copy of Harry. "Excuse me but it seems I look exactly like you and exactly like the knight Mordred that fights Arthur. Maybe a small family history lesson can take place."

Harry looked dumbstruck towards this Salazar not understanding how he looks exactly like him.

"What you see here Harry is a battle fought within the circles of Stonehenge." Salazar gestured towards Stonehenge. "You must understand that medieval times were a dark time for us magical people and creatures. We were seen as something unnatural an abomination." He said the last part with a sneer. "In my younger years I was a knight fighting for justice and honor and I was best friend with the non-magical king, King Arthur Pendragon. He, together with my grandfather, fought for an equal world between non-magical and magical people and for a short time it was."

Together they walked through the dying landscape that slowly turned healthier. Grass started to grow and the dark horizon lighted up and in the distance a valley could be seen. Harry tried to process the short explaining that Salazar told him. "So what happened?"

Harry wondered what had happened to him as he listened to the founders' history. He didn't sounded like a dark wizard but he would wait until he could make a judgment but how could he be Mordred or Salazar? That didn't make any sense?

"We made our biggest mistake. We gave the non-magical king a magical sword that slowly corrupted him. The sword delivered the king victory after victory and that power clouded Arthur's mind. In his clouded mind state he ordered the witch-hunt, as he was afraid that we would make a more powerful magical weapon that could dethrone him."

"And did you made one?"

"Yes we did… we thought if we made a few magical weapons for his knights of the round table then he would leave us alone …we were wrong. My co-founders and friends took this chance at peace and made the swords except Rowena and I. I did not trust the king and Rowena found it dangerous to give a non-magical person such power and great power makes people corrupt. Non-magical people can't understand magic like us but the king found a solution to gain what he wanted. He kidnapped Rowena's daughter and threatened to execute her and thus Rowena was forced to help in the design of this magical weapon."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and disgust was clear on his face.

"Many battles were fought, some we lost and others we won but each came with a heavy price. It was in those times that I fought back against the king. I don't know how I am seen in the future but it can't be good."

Harry nodded. "It isn't, you as Mordred are known as the traitor that killed king Arthur and as Salazar Slytherin you're seen as a dark wizard that brings countless dark wizard from your house."

Salazar was saddened when he heard that he was seen as something dark. Of course he expected it, since he knew that people were poor and easy to manipulate back in those times. But even in the future in his own magical world he was seen as something evil. Salazar sighed. "It is as I feared. The reason I might be seen as a dark wizard is that I formed an intelligence organization that gathered resources about both the non-magical and magical world. But humans fear those that know too much and as the leader of the organization, I was seen as dark while I only meant to protect the magical world."

Harry, who could now see the whole picture, was saddened by the story and wanted to know one thing. "How am I Mordred or you? The basilisk told me to offer myself to save myself with this ritual and that she was tricked by a heir of yours."

"What the basilisk said was a lie. Don't take it wrong but she saw Mordred in you and needed to complete the mission Rowena gave her, I guess. Rowena and I created a ritual circle that would petrify my body and centuries later it would be activated so I could search the sword, but things did go wrong. The king found out and we fought once again at Stonehenge. I won but was heavily wounded. In my wounded and weakened state we performed the ritual and somehow my soul was split. Half of my soul was trapped in my body and the other half was taken by magic and I guess that centuries later, it was reborn as Harry…"

"Potter the boy-who-lived"

"Harry Potter, boy who lived why that?"

"Your heir, Tom Riddle, was a Dark Lord that murdered my parents" here Salazar shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Harry."

"Well it did happen and I couldn't help it. He tried to kill me with this killing curse but somehow it rebounded and I survived the curse. That's why I'm known as the boy-who-lived."

"Very well, it seems there is more to us. We will complete this ritual here in the in-between and our soul and blood will merge together. You don't have to worry about losing your inheritance of your biological parents because as I said it merges with mine. Your soul will take control and mine knowledge and memories as like yours will slowly settle in our mind or better said yours. My body that is petrified will slowly de-age through magic so any questions?" Salazar said all too happy, he was trapped in the Secret Chamber of Stonehenge after all.

"Yes I have a question, what happens to my body?"

"Good that you ask lad. Your body will decay magical and your previous body age will give to our new body. Any more?"

"Eh no and I think if we become one and the same it will answer in time, right?"

"Well said Harry… hope all will turn out right." He whispered the last part to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in Great Britain, North of Salisbury, Stonehenge, 21, June<span>**

Cursebreakers of Gringotts were working at studying the statue of an unnamed wizard that stood in the center of the room. The statue stood there tall as a lance with a staff in his hand that looked like two intertwined serpents that suddenly started to hiss. The Gringotts employers looked shocked when the serpents started to move and hissed menacingly at them when suddenly a raw magical power set lose from Stonehenge. The unknown wizard had stayed immobile in the center of the room, waiting and dreaming. The stone of his petrified body slowly started to crack revealing more raw magic. The cursebreakers got a warning that the magic started to build up in the room and outside the clouds gathered together releasing a storm with Stonehenge in the center. They stormed out of the chamber and looked wide-eyed at the chaos around them when suddenly a blast within the chamber was heard. A voice, cold and calculating spoke from within the chamber.

"_We are one_, _we have returned!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Headmaster office, 24, June<strong>

Hogwarts, Magical Britain's Greatest School was now void from students that roamed the halls of Hogwarts eight months of the year. Summer holiday has started and the students were back home, laughing and enjoying time with their family. Yet there was one window open at Hogwarts where classic music could be heard. Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair, relaxed, pouring his favorite dwarfs made rum _Ignis Le Flante_ in his golden goblet. In front of him was a stack of parchment but only one parchment lay in front of him. A name was written on the parchment:

_Harry James Potter_

Without looking at the paper, he signed Harry Potter out of school, because he believed that he passed away and has joined his parents in the afterlife.

'_After all how bad it seems like, he is glad that was at least one less to destroy._'

* * *

><p><strong>Cornwall, Looe, Greengrass Manor, 26, June<strong>

At Greengrass Manor in Looe, Cygnus Greengrass was reading his letters that has arrived three days ago and he was thinking about how to reply to his first letter. Of course in his head he has it already ready in gross language but he as Lord of his house must reply with curtsey not that those people deserve that in the least.

Those people were the Malfoys. A family that is as bad as faith itself and the name means exactly that in France. Cygnus knew that the Lord Malfoy has a bad reputation under those that known but at the ministry he is seen as a generous person. His wife, Diana was once a friend with Lady Malfoy and discovered that she was locked in a marriage contract that her father the late Lord Black wrote and signed with Abraxas Malfoy. He knew that Abraxas Malfoy, a sinister businessman that came from the main land, France and he wished to spread out here in Britain and Lord Black took his chance to gain more power. The letter that Lord Malfoy has sends him contains a marriage contract between house Greengrass and house Malfoy. The marriage contract states that his eldest daughter, Daphne must marry the eldest son of house Malfoy, Draco for the prosperity of wizard's pureblood.

With a sigh he placed the letter from Malfoy back on the table and took a sip from his wine. "Curse him and his descendants!" Cygnus muttered and took another sip of his wine. He was glad that his daughter was not home and was out shopping with his wife and youngest daughter in Diagon Alley. He picked up the other letter and started to read the content. When his eyes hovered about the content his eyes widened more in surprise and then to anger as he cursed. He knew when his daughter comes home that he would have a talk with her and it would not be easy for her to accept her fate.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading and I promise I try to update sooner. Please understand I try my best as this is my first story and I want it to the best of my ability. my native language is dutch and English is not my strongest. Now I have good news... I have soon a chapter done near new year!<p> 


	3. Madam Malkin's

**Hello first I want to wish you all a Happy New year and a Healthy 2015. Sorry it took longer than expected to finish this one. I want to thank Zaterra02 for beta-reading and helping me with my story. if you haven't read his story yet it is 'Paid in Blood' a great story but enjoy my chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasion's<strong>

Daphne Greengrass Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass is with her mother and little sister shopping in Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is the magical shopping district of London where you can buy your school uniforms, school equipment and many other things that they count normal. It is now the last week before she and her sister returns to Hogwarts and to their friends. The Greengrass ladies paraded through the medieval streets of Diagon Alley, laughing and enjoying their time together while many wizards turned their heads when they passed.

Diane Greengrass is the Lady Greengrass and wife of Cygnus Greengrass and mother of Daphne and Astoria. She is a pretty young woman with loose flowing blonde hair framing her angelic face. Her eyes shine with delight as she watched her two daughters bickering.

"Daph when will you now find a boyfriend?" Astoria said with a giggle making Daphne turn red, shooting her sister a withering look.

"And why would I?"

"Well if you have a boyfriend then I have finally a brother…" Tori said with twinkling in her eyes as Diane laughed silently at the hoping dreams of her youngest.

Daphne huffed and her pace increased slightly, "I don't know Tori, but have you seen the wizards that pass for boys lately?" Tori shook her head. "Well they don't reach the footnotes of my list."

"But your list is impossible!" Exclaimed Tori and laughed widely when she saw her mother joining in. Her sister and her stubbornness.

"And what must the boy require to sate your incredible high list, dear?" She said while hiding a smile that treat to split her face.

Daphne halted in her pace and whirled around, eyes wide as she looked at her mother.

"Mum!" she exclaimed and whirled around again. At an increased pace she storming off towards _Madam Malkin's robes for All Occasion's. _

Astoria and Diane followed her in her wake, laughing loudly. When the laugher of the two women ceased and Diane has calmed somewhat down she looked at her eldest daughter and could see the clear similarity of herself in Daphne and knows that she would be quite the women at Hogwarts. Daphne have inheritance her looks, long honey blond hair that ends in a curl, her bangs frames her angelic face, highlighting her sapphire eyes that looked like two glaciers. Her small tin lips that rarely morphed in a smile and as she smiled she smiles only when she's with her family. She have a slim curvy body that many women would kill for and for her age a well-endowed chest. She is not only looks, she have inheritance the cunning and sense of her mother. She is smart, serious and knows how to gain her needs.

Her other daughter, Astoria is the polar opposite of Daphne. Where Daphne is blond with sapphire eyes there is Astoria with curly milk chocolate brown hair with warm brown ember eyes like her father. The same could be said about her behavior, she have a warm bubbly personality that spread warm and joy through the house and brings smiles to your faces. But don't be deceived, just like her sister she is smart and cunning and works hard to gain what she wants. Diane is proud that both her daughters are smart and cunning and they will come far in life.

Daphne opened the door and marched with a scowl to the empty spot next to a girl that watched her with a bright smile and sparkling blue eyes.

"Bad news, I take it." She said with glee while Astoria jumped in her arms and hugged the life out of Tracey Davis.

Diana watched the scene together with Madam Malkin and took her place at the empty chair that stood against the wall and could clearly see her daughters' and their friend and also looking outside watching people pass by the shop. She thought back of what her daughters' had told her and her husband when they arrived at the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>A whirling sound of an portkey could be heard in Greengrass Manor Portkey entrance hall. Four people landed on the amber floor. Two pair of feet landed softly while the other two pair fell through the after effect of the unexpected tug behind your navel. They were, of course the two youngest members of the family that had landed on their butts only because of their inexperience. Cygnus laughed softly as his daughters' hair was in disarray but was soon silenced by the stern glare of his wife. <em>

_"__Cygnus dear," Diana was soon joined by her daughters in glaring at her husband. "For your childish behavior you will take the lounge tonight!"_

_"__What, but dear…" _

_"__Talking back are we now?" Diana interrupted while Daphne and Astoria laughed behind her at the misadventure of their dear father. "Keep this up and you have it for a week and no funny business."_

_Cygnus gulped and nodded his head hastily and deciding to keep his mouth shut and led his family to the living room where they took place at the lounge. He glared at the lounge as if it was its fault and then turned his attention to his daughters. "Daphne, Astoria we are so glad that you have returned home safely." He hugged both his daughters as only fathers could do before setting them on the lounge. A small tear made his way down of Cygnus face. _

_Diana took place next to Daphne, wrapping her arms comfortingly around her shoulders as did Cygnus to Astoria. It was then that the girls broke into tears and wept, burying themselves deeper into their parents' embrace. Cygnus was livid when he saw his two precious children in tears. Daphne almost never cried and Astoria was the happy cheerful child of the family. The headmaster had a lot to explain about why his children were in such distress. The parents waited until the children had calmed themselves for the story that would surely follow. And it did. _

_"__Mom, dad you know that I have kept you up to date with owling." Diana and Cygnus nodded. "The latest news at Hogwarts is quite shocking as the monster has taken a student." _

_Diana gasped and hugged her daughter harder in her arms, who was seeking comfort while Cygnus eyes gained a hard edge while comforting Astoria by kissing her head and tightened his arms around her. _

_"__Please tell Daphne," He almost commanded, wanting to know what the headmaster was doing while his children were in danger. _

_"__It was the week before the end of the year feast that always takes place when we received the news that the incidents were solved. We were glad that we didn't have to walk through the corridors in fear of being petrified or being attacked by the other students of the other houses…"_

_"__What do you mean 'attacked' by the other houses?" Cygnus interrupted with a cold voice. _

_"__Exactly what my words meant, that we Slytherins have been attacked by the other houses, mostly Gryffindors. The house of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were all attacked by the monster while the Slytherins were kept alone. The Gryffindors were the worst in the attack against us, led by a red-haired boy that wanted to curse me and Tracey once when we were alone in the corridors but each time, Harry Potter would drag him away and apologize not only us but to other members of our house too except Malfoy and his cronies."_

_"__Is that true?" Diana asked, not believing a Gryffindor helping and apologizing to a Slytherin. She of course knew that the bigotry had started three centuries ago and since then the two houses were enemy of each other. _

_"__Yes mom it is all true." Astoria added, seeing that her sister needed a bit help. "He has saved me quite a lot and not only from the other houses but from my own house as well." _

_"__What do you mean!" Three voices exclaimed at once. _

_"__Well as I said, he saved me from Malfoy, who cornered me at the fourth floor and wanted to kidnap me so you, Daphne would date him and eventually agree with a marriage contract between our houses with you as his wife." She said it with disgust and Cygnus face turned an ugly red color._

_"__HOW DARE HE THREATEN MY DAUGHTER!" He shouted out with rage. His wand sparkled with magic as it agreed with his master. "Never, ever will I write a contract between our houses and least of all with my daughters." He snarled, standing up and if it hadn't been for his wife that suddenly stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder, he would now be in Malfoy manor attacking that bleached ponce and the result would not be pretty. _

_"__Calm down! I totally agree with you, my dear husband but we got off of topic." Diana said leading Cygnus back to the couch. "But I am glad that Mr. Potter has helped you two at Hogwarts. You must know that it makes me happy that he is not a narrow minded Gryffindor as he is the son of my dear friend Lily Potter."_

_"__Seriously, you were friends with his mother? You must tell me about that later," Daphne said, eager to learn more about the enigma that's Harry Potter. She picked up a cake and took a bite. _

_Blinkey the house elf of Greengrass Manor had placed tea, cookies, cakes and hot Chocolate milk at the table. The Greengrass family thanked the small elf before they took all something from the table and waited to order their thoughts. After the small break Astoria continued._

_"__Daphne, Tracey and I arrived in the Great Hall one morning. The Great Hall was decorated with red and gold banners of Gryffindors House above the tables. In the center of the hall stood a crutch with a square formed object that was hidden under a sheet. We all wondered about the meaning of it was and took our respective places at the Slytherin table and were soon joined by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Slowly the great hall was filled by the students and whispers began to spread._

_We caught or better said, saw the red-haired Gryffindor with a big goofy smile at his table, next to the bushy haired girl but we did not saw Potter. He was not seen along the table, nor was the sister of the red-head. _

_We did not wonder why as last year and this year he has visited the hospital a lot and we theorized that he might be there. Alas it was not._

_Dumbledore stood up and demanded silence before and he spoke. _

_"__Students of Hogwarts I have a few announcements to make tonight and some of them are good and some of them are bad. Let's start with the good one, I can proudly say that I am headmaster of two very brave students that have shown me the bravery of Gryffindor and loyalty to their friends. The two students have ventured down in the search of a missing student that was taken by the monster. They succeeded not only in saving her but also in slaying the monster!" _

_A loud applause thundered through the hall. All wondered who those students were._

_"__Please all applaud for … Ronald Weasley!" Applause echoed through the hall and the small group of Slytherins saw his grin widening as he was clapped on his back by his house mates. When the sounds ceased Dumbledore announced the second hero._

_And applaud for … Harry Potter! This time the applause was minimum to our surprise. He has gained a bad reputation this year due his ability to speak with snakes."_

_Diana wanted to ask something but was interrupted by her husband shook of his head and mouthed 'later'. _

_ "__Our professors have worked hard on an antidote for the petrified students and have succeeded. We can expect the students to join us later this evening, so a big applause for professor Sprout and professor Snape." A massive applause erupted in the hall for the hard work of our professors but the news that followed were split. _

_"__Now I want to announce the passing of one of our students. Many of you have seen that said student has not joined us at his respective table. The young boy was courageous, smart and kindly. He fought for his beliefs and for others and has lost many things in his youth. Now I know that he has been reunited with his parents in the Great Next Adventure!_

_Please rise you goblets in the last farewell for …the boy-who-lived!" Astoria finished her story in a low sad tone as she buried her face immediately in her father's chest. A heavy pressure built up in the room. Diana and Cygnus could difficulty comprehend the information that was brought to them by their children. _

_"__That's indeed shocking news." Diana said after a pregnant pause and looked to her husband that still was thinking._

_"__Yes indeed it was," Cygnus agreed with his wife. The family sat in silence in respect for the young boy._

* * *

><p>"Hello, shopping for Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin welcomed her guests and smiled as the two girls joined the girl back in the shop and started a conversation. She saw the younger girl wrapping the other older girl in a tight hug before joining in the conversation. The girl that stood in the back of the shop laughed and pointed her finger at the matron of the shop, who finally gained the attentions of the girls that had entered her shop.<p>

"Sorry for ignoring you madam Malkin, but we were just glad to see our friend here after such a long time. But to answer your questions, yes we did come to buy a new wardrobe. One for Hogwarts and one for casual use."

"Oh don't worry girl, it happens all the time when good friends see each other again after such a long time. Please take a seat next to your friend and then I can start with you first, following with your sister. Is that okay?" madam Malkin said with a laugh and earned a nod from the girls, sweeping her wand and measuring the length of the girl.

"So care to explain what the troubles are?" Tracey started, immediately gaining Tori's attention. She had seen that face many times, when Daphne had a problem, most of the time her sister or Draco that stalked her. If she had to guess then she would bet it was Tori, if you could believe the not so innocent look of the younger girl.

"No, I won't explain, it is private!" she replied stubbornly and sighed, raising her arms for madam Malkin so she could measure the length.

"Oh, now I'm curious…" Tracey said with glee and smiled warmly at her, trying to melt frozen walls of Daphne's ice palace but to no avail.

"Tracey…" Astoria drawled out, joining the conversation and earning a glare from her sister.

"Don't you dare, shrimp." Daphne threatened her sister with a cold voice but Tracey could see the underlying amusement in her best friend's eyes.

"And what can you do to stop me, Daph?" Tori asked with a gleeful voice, winking at Tracey and madam Malkin that was listening with hidden amusement.

Daphne suddenly smiled at her sister statement and Tori paled. When Daphne suddenly started to smile as if you was prey, then most assuredly she has something that she can use against you. "Yes Tori, I know about your hidden treasure and I will tell mom about it if you Don't. Stop. Right. Now!"

Tori paled more and turned to Tracey.

Tracey and madam Malkin, who had followed the conversation, or threat, saw the pale face of Tori and madam Malkin felt pity for the younger girl until she saw the hidden enjoyment in her eyes. Tracey saw it too and it took all her self-control of not to break out in laugher.

"Trace…" Tori drawled out. "I told Daphne that if she could have a boyfriend this year, then I would finally have a brother…" Tori said in a sing a song tone, standing defiantly in front of her sister that was now stuck in her robes and glaring at her sister with a stare that could petrify her.

"If I ever come out…" she mumbled but was interrupted by Tracey's laugher.

Tracey shook on her stool, trying to contain her laugher, clearly failing as she fell of the crutch, wrinkling the robes.

"Oh Merlin! Tori, that's i-impossible as d-dear Daphne here has the h-habit of c-cursing any possible s-suitors that dares to a-approach her." she gasped between breaths and Tori joined her on the floor as the assistant looked hopelessly to the two while madam Malkin laughed softly and Daphne glared at them, promising them pain for later.

"Tori please, don't tease your sister like that, and girls, rolling over the floor is not the attitude for young ladies like you." Diana's stern voice pierced the laugher of the two girls that stopped immediately with laughing and Daphne felt a shimmer of hope in her chest. Daphne glanced hopefully to her mother but saw a looped grin working up on her mum's face and was crushed with her mother's next statement, spoken with a too much a sugar sweet tone.

"Mrs. Malkin, I'm sure that you have met a possibly nice bloke for my eldest daughter here in your shop?"

Madam Malkin nodded and laughed silently at the jest provided by Lady Greengrass. "Of course milady, this is my shop after all and I tried to trick this nice bloke into a contract for my next Witch Weekly contest in Paris that's coming up in December."

"What!" Three voices shouted through the shop and madam Malkin and Claire, her assistant, laughed loudly while Daphne had a small smile playing around her lips and a glimmer of interest in her eyes.

"You haven't heard yet from Tom yet?" madam Malkin asked surprisingly, news like this spread like wild fire through Diagon Alley but Diana and the girls shook their heads.

"Were to start…" She said playfully, enjoying this to the max and winking at Daphne, who turned her head towards the windows with a playful scowl.

"You can start how handsome he is! And don't start about the eyes…" Claire trailed off dreamingly with a glazed look in her eyes.

"I think Claire has pointed out the most significant aspect about this handsome young man." Madam Malkin said in a low, whispering voice so she could hold the attention of her guests. "But I leave that for the last."

The girls groaned and Daphne sighed silently as she stared out of the windows shops. She did not want to show any interest, just in case Tori or Tracey get any ammunition on her. She heard madam Malkin continue as her assistant worked further on her.

"He have messy black hair that points out to different sides but that gives him a roughly bad boy look, as if the wind had just played with his hair. His face has high cheekbones making him look like a divine god, as if it was carved out of marble. His has small tin lips that can turn into a lopsided that makes your legs turns to jelly and his eyes…" she paused. The girls shuffled closer to her and said together.

"His eyes…" The girls repeated.

Madam Malkin smiled at them. "Yes, his eyes are like two emeralds that glistered in the darkness. One look in those eyes and your are captivated by them." The girls sighed at the image that came up in their young mind.

"Sound dreamily…" Astoria sighed, eyes glazed like Tracey and Daphne has trouble to keep her impassive mask up and looked to her friend and sister for a second before stubbornly staring out of the window again. Diana laughed at her eldest daughter antics and watched the whole event with a smile.

"He's a tall young youth with broad shoulders, I bet he plays Quidditch as he have a strong muscular chest." Madam Malkin glanced at the girls that were now in a totally off the earth. Possible daydreaming about this dreamingly prince.

Daphne that wanted to listen better has turned away from the windows, missing the approach of a new customer with bright brilliant emerald eyes. Madam Malkin saw that she now has the attention of the whole group. She added with a bit of mischief. "I know what I speak about, dears. I have felt them myself when I worked on him."

Daphne, Tracey and Astoria gaped at the matron. Their eyes wide in disbelieve about the revealing of what she has done to one of her one customers.

"You slept with him!" Tracey exclaimed in almost a whisper. Embarrassing that the thought came up in her head. Daphne and Astoria gaped at the matron and Tracey, as madam Malkin's eyes widened not believing that the girl would think like that while Claire and Diana now laughed loudly.

"Not that! Naughty girls." She exclaimed horrified. 'Girls these age are too young to understand the hard work of my work.' She thought but said aloud.

"No Ms. Davis I did no such thing. When I measured him while doing my work I accidently felt it. It's true!" She desperately said when she saw the disbelieving faces of the girls. that's when a small soft voice almost whispered as it was said half far away.

"Does he have a six-pack?" Astoria asked, her face flustered when she said it. Eyes cast down and shyly looking away.

"Tori!" Daphne exclaimed, horrified at the thought that her sister already thinks about that at such a age. She's only a year younger than Daphne but still it is her sister.

"Sorry girls but that is classified information! I can't spout all my customers secrets to others." The girls pouted and she laughed silently, enjoying this moment of fun in her line of work. It is not every day that she can joke with her customers.

Diana when she caught the reference 'classified information' from madam Malkin she could not hold her laugher anymore that has built inside her chest. She let it free and roared un-lady like.

"Oh dear, that's a good one!" she gasped, "Poor girls. You madam are a master in teasing."

"Thank you milady" Madam Malkin took in her compliment. "Well, well girl you look beautiful in your new dress." She complimented Astoria that showed her new dress to her family and friend.

Astoria beamed at her and smiled at Tracey, Daphne and her mum and laughed. "Do you think he will go together with me to Witch Weekly in Paris?"

"That boy that Madam Malkin described?" Tracey said as her smile widened at the slight blush on Tori's face.

"Yes him…" Tori said turning redder than she already was.

No one heard the bell of the door opening or the soft footsteps of someone entering the shop. "I bet it was all a jest from madam Malkin as no such perfect guy exist in our world and definitely he would not decline a contract for Witch Weekly?" Daphne said in a whisper.

"Hey I warn you…" Madam Malkin said when she heard her whisper but was interrupted by a warm friendly baritone voice.

"That I am sure real and that our dear madam Malkin is still trying to wrap me up for a contract with Witch Weekly in Paris."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thanks everyone for their support of my story. I hope you will continue supporting me and enjoying reading. <strong>


	4. Diagon Alley

**Hello esteemed readers, here's my new chapter Diagon Alley. It is one of my longest chapter as I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading. This chapter is not yet beta-controlled and will be replaced on a later date. 15/01/15**

**enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley<strong>

No one heard the bell of the door opening or the soft footsteps of someone entering the shop. "I bet it was all a jest from madam Malkin as no such perfect guy exist in our world and definitely he would not decline a contract for Witch Weekly?" Daphne said in a whisper.

"Hey I warn you…" Madam Malkin said when she heard her whispering but was interrupted by a warm friendly baritone voice.

"That I am sure real and that our dear madam Malkin is still trying to wrap me up for a contract with Witch Weekly in Paris."

Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and the other occupants of Madam Malkin's shop turned their heads in the direction of the new voice. There, a few feet away from the entrance stands a tall, broad Adonis looking young man with messy black hair, emerald eyes twinkling with mirth when he looked at them while a crooked smile appeared on his handsome face. He wears forest green vest with silver gasps and forest brown leggings.

The girls could not believe that the matron did spoke the truth. In truth he looked much handsomer than what they imaged and the word 'handsome' gained a new meaning in the dictionary. "Oh my god, he's so handsome." Astoria squeaked, Daphne and Tracey could only nod in agreement when blushes covered their faces when he looked at them and winked, causing them to sigh.

"S…sir," Madam Malkin stuttered, trying to gain his attention and fighting his powerful aura. The young man turned his eyes to her and winked that caused the matron's face turn slightly pink. "Can you please; h…holds your magic at his minimum, p…pleases Mordred?"

The man, Mordred, stared at her for a small amount when he suddenly burst out in a merry laugh that filled the room. His magical aura flared before it slowly diminished and retreated back in his magical core.

_Blink… blink… _the girls were brought out of their stupor when the magical aura vanished from the shop. Tracey looked around into the shop and passed the young Adonis near the entrance when her eyes suddenly flashed back to the young handsome Adonis.

"Woweee…" she whistle low and elbowed Daphne in her side, earning a glare and smirked at her, pointing with her index finger at the young man, Daphne followed the direction of her finger and gaped.

_'__Oh Merlin… Madam Malkin spoke the truth!' _Daphne exclaimed mentally and glanced to Madam Malkin that wears a smug face that said: "Did I said the truth or did I say the truth."

"Well did I spoke the truth girls?" She said in good-natured, haughtily. The girls could only stare at the newcomer and Madam Malkin sighed desperately as all her attention goes to her client. Diane laughed at her theatrics and waited how it would play out.

A warm, friendly baritone voice parted from his lips when he spoke and they could not miss the slight tone of mischief that was slightly hidden. "My excuses, madam for letting my magic flare freely but I could not let this opportunity pass." He winked at the youngest that suddenly has difficult to breath.

"And why could you not, Mordred?" She said with a bit of accusing in her voice, her hands at her hips as she slightly bend in the gesture of '_explain now or else_'

He paled a bit, showing the others that he was a bit scared of the elderly witch what they finds amusing. "Well, to give your story more weight. I can't let my favorite person telling a lie, could I?"

Madam Malkin's face turned pink of embarrassing and she opened her mouth to yell at him. "Ha…" when she suddenly closed it immediately and glared at him. She almost reprimand in the old fashion of the three names. He only smirked at her in amusement that fueled the fire more before coming to the order of the day.

"Mary I came to get my order, is it ready?" He asked, all serious.

"Yes your order is ready, it stands in the back." she said proudly and glanced to the back of the shop. Diane that sits silently in the corner of the shop looked with watchful eyes at the pair. She has caught the name of the stranger. His name sounded a bit familiar and she remembers vague that she had read about it in a history book, she would investigate later in the library.

"Good" he smiled at her. It was not a normal smile; it was a smile of affection for the elderly witch.

"I will get it for you, sir." Madam Malkin said with a grin as a scowl formed on his handsome face.

"Mary, I believed that I said of not calling me that, call me be my name." He reprimanded, arms crossed over his chest, like a small child.

"It might be that you said something like that… I might have forgotten." She sends a sly wink to the girls that cause him to sigh, releasing the severe look that he held.

The girls laughed at the byplay of the two and found it highly amusing. They did not expect him to be so well behaved and what they saw, made them swoon. Tracey and Daphne softly whispered to each other and glanced time for times to him while Astoria decided to take the bold step and loudly called.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" Daphne and Tracey's eyes widened at the blunt questioning of the youngest and hissed to her that she must behave but it was already too late. Earning the attention of the young man that smirked at her that made her weak in the legs.

"And you like to know, my fair maiden." He said in warm gentle voice that felt like the summer breeze, causing Astoria to blush heavily but she kept her eyes defiantly up. '_Ah, she has a strong will._'

"Yes" she replied in a low, cute voice.

He stepped up to her and grasped gently her hand, locking his bright emerald eyes with hers, causing her to blush deeply as more blood is pumped to her face. "My name is Mordred, what's yours, my fair maiden?"

"A-Astoria" The younger girl stammered. "Astoria Greengrass" Mordred winked at her, his fingers snapped together.

_Snap…_ and out of nowhere he conjured a beautiful orange rose that he handed to her. "A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl."

Astoria closed her eyes, inhaled the sweet aroma of the flower and she sighed deeply. When she opened her eyes, she saw the jealousy looks of her sister and Tracey. Daphne glared daggers at her and Tracey opened her mouth when Mordred suddenly walked up to her with a red rose in his hand, stopping her sufficient.

Mordred smiled at her and took the posture of a prince charming. The hand that held the flower was raised into the air while he holds it as a microphone. "Oh my fair lady, upon your presence, I thought of showing this flower how beautiful you are."

Tracey blushed furiously, never in her young life before has someone said that to her. And never a handsome bloke likes him. She waited for him to continue, while the others waited with holding breath of what he would say this time. Diane watched with an amusing expression the whole scene, she have seen the many blushes on her girls faces, a faith on itself as they don't show much of those in public, but here a young man was accomplice that within the ten minutes when he has entered the shop and he was not bad. _Totally not bad at all…_

Tracey's blush increased when the flower came up and was placed in her hair. "I believe that this flower belongs there where she can radiate in your beauty."

She turned around to face the mirror in the shop and gaped. What she saw caught her breath as a bright smile appeared on her beaming face that was reflected in the mirror. There she watched herself wearing her new Hogwarts uniform that molded against her skin, showing her lines of her curves. Her long curling blond hair flowed as a waterfall down her neck while the flower radiated a feint red aura that made her eyes brighten more.

"Thank you." She whispered in awe, still staring at her reflection. She made a decision, turning to Mordred with a bright smile, "Please I wish that you call me Tracey."

Mordred chuckled and replied with a nod. "Then please call me Mordred, milady"

Daphne stared at the young Adonis that had easily won the affection of both her sister and friend. She decided of not making it easily for the young man, deciding to play with him and put on her ice-queen mask to scare him away. It will not do well for her reputation in Hogwarts to swoon so easily under the stare of a handsome man like Mordred.

"You will not easily get me with flowers and pretty words, mister." Daphne stated when he approached her. In his hands he held something, not a flower but a small branch of a tree. He grinned and looked fondly at the branch. "Do you know to which tree this branch belongs?"

Daphne looked at the branch and took in the color of. The bark have a white marble color with yellow, green petal looking leafs attached to it. She then spotted the small white knobs that were still closed.

"If I have to guess, I think it is from the Laurel tree. So my question is what you want to achieve with that question." She asked curiously.

"Nothing much, only telling you a small story about this magnificent tree. It will surprise you of how rich your names history is and you made me think of her."

"Her?" Daphne replied surprise.

"Yes, a young woman that was stunning beyond belief, just like you." Causing her to blush. "She lived in the time of Ancients Greece when a group of powerful wizards and witches ruled the lands; they are called '_The Olympians_'. From atop of Mount Olympus they watched over the people that served them, mostly common, normal people with no magical powers or gifts. Until she was born."

Astoria opened her mouth to ask when Tracey closed her mouth with her hand. "You are wondering why this girl is so special. The young girl in question grew into a stunning young woman when years passed. She was not only beauty as she was gifted with a brilliant mind and had talent in magic. She was extremely cunning that she used to gain what she wanted…" Mordred spoke with pride; his eyes radiated emerald light as it stared into the distance. To Daphne and the others he sounded older, wiser but also a little sad, as if he had experienced it himself.

"Cunning is a treat of one of the houses of Hogwarts, Slytherin House that is now seen as a dark house." Diane informed the young man. The young man only nodded in understanding before he continued his story.

"She discovered new things about magic that she shared with other witched and wizards and when she returned to her place by the lake, rumors had started about her beauty and talents, wide and far throughout the country. Conquers, rulers and kings that had heard about her beauty and many talents have sends their messengers for asking her hand in marriage. She declined them all as they only wanted her beauty, talent or magic to fuel their own power. She was contended at how she lived …in the forest, near a lake where she befriended a young serpent and for a long time she led a peaceful life.

But that came to an end when her beauty had reached the ears of a young wizard that lived on Mount Olympus, Apollo. He decided to venture down the mountain in search of this beauty of the lake. Three weeks passed when he finally found her in the wood near the lake with a young serpent in her lap. Lord Apollo was stunned by her beauty and asked immediately her hand in marriage that she declined politely.

Defeated and angry he left the lake and searched for his sister Diana in the hope that she will help him in gaining the heart of the young maiden. Diana that had heard herself about the beauty of this young girl but mostly about her many talents visited her by the lake and soon they became friends. Her friend warned the girl that Apollo only wants her innocent so he could brag about it, but the warning came for naught.

One night, Apollo sneaked into the forest, captured her and took her innocent by force, as result she became pregnant with his child and vowed to take revenge of what he took from her. When she gave birth to her child, she was overjoyed with this new miracle and decided to keep the boy a secret from his father. Of course Apollo found out about the boy and planned to kidnap the child from her so that it would bring her more misery. Diana that did not trust her brother sneaked one night over to his temple and discovered the plans that lay on his desk and fled down Mount Olympus to warn her friend and together they forged a plan to protect the boy.

Full moons have passed and Apollo sneaked down the mountain in the middle of the night. He arrived late in the night in order of fulfilling his own mission. There near the edge of the lake he found a bundle of cloaks wrapped around a small object and was confident that it is the child. Without a sound he sneaked towards the bundle for picking it up when suddenly a snake lunged out to him and bite him.

Heavily wounded by the bite that is poisoned he conjured his bow with his wand and hid himself in the bushes. When the sun rose, the girls returned, expecting him back at Mount Olympus when he suddenly struck and hit the girl in the chest. Apollo succumbed to the poison while Diane tried to safe her friend, but with her last breath she led Diana promise to care for her only son that accepted her plea.

With her last remaining magic and with the help of Diana, she turned herself into a Laurel tree that watched out over the lake and the serpent that she befriended so long ago, now guarding her sacred place as did Daphne Selena Slytherin when she was alive." Mordred finished as he has his eyes closed and a single tear made his way down his cheek.

Daphne had tears coming down her cheek, as she did not expect a story like that. Her name that she was given by her birth carried a rich but tragedy history that she never had any knowledge about until now. The story carried a clear message to her, that she must fight for her own believes and that men only seek power in those that could provide it. She could see the clear similarity of the story in her life as she has someone that tried to claim her beauty and brain for himself without any respect for her.

'_Would my life be like that?' _thought Daphne with worry. '_A life were a man only leers about my beauty or my power that my family holds in wizardry Britain? Will they only see me as a trophy wife and never as Daphne Greengrass?_'

"Milady," came the voice of Mordred that sounded far away that broke her line of thought. She focused back on the young man in front of her.

"Sorry I was sunken in my thoughts, my excuses."

"No, no it is I that must apologies of telling such a tragedy, but I thought you would like to know the history of your name."

"No apologies sir. I am glad that you told me that, while it was a tragedy it was also very interesting to learn something about my name and surprise, surprise my name was carried by the ancestor of my Hogwarts House." She laughed when Mordred raised a brow that she find quite adorable and explained. "Astoria, Tracey and I are sorted in the house of Slytherin and you gave us the satisfaction to learn more about the part of history of our founder, thank you."

"It was my joy of sharing that information with you milady, please accept this small gift." He handed the small branch of Laurel to Daphne that picked it up and a warm tingle filled her hand and crept up her arm when she touched the hand of Mordred.

_"_Thank you, sir_" _She said with a blush while he in reply chuckled lightly.

"I FOUND IT!" The loud voice of Madam Malkin came from the back of the shop, breaking the silent that had fallen when Mordred was finish. A sound of a heavy container and puffs reached the ears of the group, when they turned they could see, Madam Malkin pushing a large trunk to the small group.

"BY MERLIN'S BEARD!" exclaimed Tracey when she saw the large trunk that was easily three feet height and three feet wide. "What does it all contains?"

A sparkle erupted in the eyes of the elderly witch when she conjured a parchment that was rolled up that she released and rolled over the floor, she started to sum up. "Casual clothes for daily use like, robes, vests, jackets…" Mordred groaned when she heard her reading the list. He knows it is unprofessional to read it aloud when there are others but he found out that he did not mind that much as it makes them laugh, even if it is about his embarrassment.

Not far from Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasion's walked a group of friends through the alley in search for the new Zonko's Joke Shop. The shop is famous about its wide assortments for jokes and became really famous when Ronald Weasleys twin brothers started a prank war at Hogwarts.

"Hey Ron," Ronald Weasley or as his friends called him, Ron, turned around to face his friend, Dean with an annoying expression. He had forgotten the route to the new shop that Fred told him about in Egypt.

"Yay what,"

"Hey basilisk slayer, chill man." Seamus interrupted him. "We only wanted to ask, how tall that monster was that you had slain."

When they asked him about his famous deed that he performed last year and saved the whole school from that monster, his whole face cleared up, as snow in the sun. With a wide grin he thought back to the moment that the students started to call him, '_the basilisk slayer_'. The calling started in the Great Hall and he was surprised that his own sister, Ginny was the one that started. For the first time in his life he was something, a hero. He, Ronald Weasley has finally stepped out from under the shadows of his famous friend Harry Potter. His spot in the light soon caused him forgot his friend, Harry and he made new friends, Dean and Seamus, both Gryffindors.

"…that monster was 40 feet long, his eyes were black and he had a purple skin." Ronald told them. The two boys listened to him in hero worshipping and gasped at the right moment.

"You really did that." Seamus asked in awe.

Ronald nodded proudly. "Yes I did."

The three Gryffindors rounded a corner when they caught voices in the distance.

"What a liar." Said a girl's voice. The girl that spoke did not even try to whisper, Ronald's eyes narrowed as his temper flared up. He increased his steps, pushing through the crowd of wizards and witches and ended up in an alley that would lead to the leaky Cauldron. Dean and Seamus that had followed him, puffed hard as the people were annoyed with their behavior and made it more difficult for them to go through. Ronald opened his mouth to retort when they heard laughter from three different persons, when the laughter died a new voice spoke up.

"That description that he gave about that monster, the basilisk was so wrong. I visited at home the library and found a clear description of a basilisk. The basilisk can have three different skin colors that are: obsidian, emerald, silvers. The eyes of the basilisk are yellow or emerald and are deadly if you look into them. That makes it impossible to beat one without looking, and beside Potter is parseltongue."

"That makes more sense than the bullocks he spread, Daph." Tracey replied and the girls burst in a fit of giggles.

Ronald felt the blood rush to his face, starting at his neck, creeping up to his ears that burned red and ended at the crown of his hairline. His eyes saw red and he stormed around the corner with his wand in his hand, pointed at the group of girl. "_Stupefy!_"

A red light hit Astoria straight in the chest. She gasped for air as her eyes rolled back into her head and she would have fallen ugly if Daphne did not caught her in time. With a mask of fury she stared at the group Gryffindors and draws her wand but before she could cast a spell another red light flew towards her.

"_Protego!_" Tracey shouted, her wand pointed at Daphne and Astoria and a blue barrier came in view that reflected the red light.

"Thanks, Trace, _Stupefy!_" a red light erupted from her wand, straight to Ronald that ducked narrowly under it and shot his own.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" four voices shouted suddenly, two of them were boy's voices that stood in front of them that hit Tracey's shield, but the two other voices were from girls that has hit them square in the back.

"Merlin, Hermione you came just in time to teach these snakes a lesson." Ronald exclaimed, eyeing Hermione with a gratitude expression and then looked to the three Slytherins on the ground with pink mist. "Now what would we do…."

"Ronald what is going on?" Hermione buttered in, staring at the petrified Slytherin and one unconscious. "I don't think that was a good idea, Ronald. We have attacked students and I know that you and Ginny blames everything on the Slytherins for losing Harry, but this is not the solution."

"No, this is not about Harry; this was about them lying about me of slaying the basilisk and saving you, our house and the whole school from that monster. Hey is that not Greengrass?" Ronald suddenly said, as he eyed her better.

"Hey, you're right, Ron. It is Greengrass. Do you think that you guys can break her in?" Ginny piped up with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Ginny you can't mean that. They are…" Hermione started before Ronald interrupted her.

"Of course we can, they are Slytherins after all. They took Harry away from us."

"I am not sure…" She started again as the boys moved closer to the immobile girls.

"Hey I take Greengrass and then you can take her sister and you that Davis girl." Ronald said, looking at the two boys with a meaningful look. The boys nodded and were so narrow minded in doing their task and Ginny watched them with an unhealthy obsession of seeing them break that only Hermione could feel the difference in the air that suddenly approach and a shadow loomed over them.

Daphne and Tracey, while they are petrified, they still could hear the conversation that was going on and it did not grant well for them. With wide eyes they watched as their assaulters came closer until they are only a feet away from them. They poured all their hate and disdain in their glares to show them that they will take revenge on them for this dishonor when suddenly a shadow loomed over the boys and a cold chill crept into the alley.

"Ronald, Ginny something is wrong here…" Hermione said in a high pitched voice, looking frantic around her into the alley as did Seamus and Dean that had stopped in their advancing to the girls when they saw the panic in Hermione's eyes.

"W…what's g..going on?" Dean stammered, when he felt the chill intensified and Seamus clapper with his teeth. Making a rattling noise.

Ronald that has stared at Hermione when she called his name turned immediately back to the Slytherins. "You tried to ambush us here in the alley, _us_ wizards of the light. I would have known that Slytherins are rotter than rot. So where is that slimy bastard that tried to scare us? SHOW YOURSELF SNAKE!" He shouted the last part in a snarl, looking frantic around when he suddenly was hit by a spell that blasted him against his friends. The three boys fell through the impact to the floor and Ronald opened his eyes and immediately closed it again as he had looked in two infernos emerald eyes that were locked on his.

"Here I am, boy." The voice that replied is cold as ice and sharp as the winter breeze. "I have heard and seen of what you're planning is with these girls and I can tell you that I am not amused. _Finite!_" he said the last part in almost a whisper when he pointed his wand at the girls that suddenly could move again.

The girls glared at the red head and the other Gryffindors and then she looked at her rescuer and they were surprised to see him again. "Mordred thank you for saving us." Daphne, Tracey and Astoria said with deep respect and gratitude while Hermione growled when she heard that name.

If Hermione would category a wizard to the Dark side then she would immediately say two names, Lord Voldemort and Mordred. Lord Voldemort is of course common sense in the wizarding world but for Mordred, he betrayed and killed the only muggle that is a role model for muggleborns and that a crazy mother did name her son after a murderer…

"It was my pleasure, ladies." Mordred replied in a kinder voice that turned immediately ice cold when he turned back to the Gryffindors. "Leave them alone if you know what is healthy for yourself or experience the consequencesss." He hissed the last part that slipped into parseltongue that nerved everyone in the alley.

The Gryffindors did not know how fast they must sprint out of the alley and soon vanished from sight while the Slytherins turned to their rescuer. Their eyes sparkled like stars and Astoria happily grasped his hand and draws him with her when he suddenly lost balance and fell with a heavy sound to the floor.

"Mordred!" three voices exclaimed in panic and silenced when he spoke again. "Diana I need you to go to Gringotts."

The girls looked in confusion to him when suddenly a snake crawled out of his sleeve and slithered with high tempo away and returned with a goblin before the girls could question him. The Goblin snarled at the group teenagers and then looked at the young man. "Lord Potter I came as fast as I could when you're familiar informed me about your condition." The goblin, Goldtooth spoke with deep respect to the young man.

"Lord Potter!" The three girls squeaked in astonishment while Harry groaned.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and support, as you can see I am building a strong history for the whole story and slowly I will tip off the veil.<p> 


	5. Gringotts

Hello, I have found a new beta-reader Angel Of Death. He have checked this chapter and I want a round of applause for him. Well I thank him for his work and here is my checked chapter. Don't worry my next chapter is already send to him for beta.

First I don't like how people flames, I don't call names, but I am sure this is my story. Magic it's all about magic. Voldemort would have died when he was killed by the rebound killing curse and Harry was surely dead as many other parents would love their children to dead. So I don't see any problem with how I go with my story.

Now off you go and enjoy! 31/01/2015

* * *

><p><strong>Gringotts<strong>

Diagon Alley, Gringotts

Daphne, Astoria and Tracey were following the goblin, Goldtooth through Gringotts after they had waited in the welcome hall of Gringotts for any news about Potter. It was the least they could do after he had saved them from his 'friends' and housemates. They passed the counters which was not uncommon but when they rounded a corner that led them through the halls, they saw some goblins guards sneering at them as well as some wizards and witches employers that worked for Gringotts who had raised eyebrows and were glancing at them curiously, wondering why a goblin was leading them through the halls of Gringotts where only employers were permitted. Then suddenly the goblin, Goldtooth stopped at a golden door and then turned towards the girls.

"Wand-wavers, I advise that you keep your mouth shut unless spoken to and stay close to each other at all times as this is a part of Gringotts that is forbidden to your kind." Goldtooth sneered which was then replaced by a menacing grin, hoping that they would cause some sort of trouble so he could punish them.

The girls nodded and the goblin resumed his way. Everywhere the girls looked, they saw the goblin's mirthless smiles directed towards them. Some guards heaved and swung their two-handed swords in threatening circles and Daphne was sure the goblins wanted nothing more than to see their bodies cleaved in half.

'_What is this place and why are we here?_' Daphne thought and glanced at her sister who was also looking quite fearful with all the sinister glares the goblins were throwing them.

"You are in the heart of the goblin nation, Miss Greengrass." Goldtooth answered her unanswered question. "And as to why you are here it is because of Lord Potter."

"_Potter_" Daphne thought. "_What in Merlin's name is Potter doing here and how come he is here in the heart of the Goblin nation of all places. No Lord of an Ancient House were ever given access to this place so why did he?_" She glanced at the goblin that glared at her as if he knew her exact thoughts.

The small group arrived at a golden door that crept open when the goblin traced his stubby finger along the vertical line that ran along the center of the door, a security measure so that only goblins are granted entry. What they saw was a small office with a desk that had a stack of parchments, a small pile of gold adjacent to it and a nameplate in Gobbledegook.

"Please sit," Goldtooth gestured to the chairs with his hands. "Sharptooth, please bring in Lord Greengrass."

'_My father is here?_' Daphne thought surprised and no sooner later her father, Lord Greengrass entered the office and took the seat next to his daughters and sent them a reassuring smile.

"Master Goldtooth, thank you for taking care of my daughters and Miss Davis." Lord Greengrass opened the conversation. "But I am curious at why we are meeting at the heart of the goblin nation where no wizards had ever set foot."

"The answer is quite simple Lord Greengrass." Goldtooth replied with a slight snarl. "Your daughters, Miss Daphne Greengrass and her sister Miss Astoria Greengrass and Miss Tracey Davis had met an important client of ours who was unconscious at the time of our arrival on the scene."

Here, Lord Greengrass glanced at the girls who looked pleadingly at him. He had never met a wizard or a person who was so important that they would meet in the heart of this nation, and if they were here, it was no doubt an incredibly serious matter with grave consequences for House Greengrass as the goblins almost monopolized the wizarding banks and wizarding law did not apply to goblins. He shifted his attention back to the goblin. "What did the girls do, Master Goldtooth?"

"Tending a lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House." The goblin snarled but an undertone of respect could be heard.

Lord Greengrass whirled to the girls with pride in his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to stay calm as he could tell the goblin was not done yet. "I see, and who is this lord that they had attended?"

"The Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." The Goblin replied and grinned a sharp toothy grin.

"Potter?" Lord Greengrass exclaimed in shock. "Was he not announced to be …dead?"

"Yes, but you are aware he was announced dead by the Headmaster of Hogwarts? To my knowledge it was not announced in the Prophet."

"Yes I am, and yes it was not announced in the Prophet."

"_Very suspicious,_" Goldtooth whispered before returning his attention back on Lord Greengrass. "Then I am sure that you wouldn't _mind_ answering a few of my questions?" Goldtooth asked with a tone that gave him no option other than accepting, while eyeing him with a greedy glint in his dark goblin eyes that caused Lord Greengrass to gulp.

"…"

"Very well," Goldtooth said when Lord Greengrass stayed silent. "Who's the proxy of Lord Potter in the Wizengamot?"

"The Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore."

"Did you vote for the sealing of Lord and Lady Potter's _Will_ in 1981?"

"No I didn't, they were my friends. I tried to fight against the Chief Warlock as I had one of the copies of the will but it was taken by the Chief Warlock."

"Very well, next question. Why did you not attempt any contact with Lord Potter when he returned to the magical world?"

"I'm sorry, but I did send a letter every month by owl to Lord Potter to inform him about us and even sent some to my daughter Daphne so she could be aware of the fact that Lord Potter was House Greengrass's friend." He glanced at Daphne who shook her head that invoked a look of surprise on his sharp features. "Daph, what do you mean you didn't get one?"

Before Daphne could reply, the goblin spoke again. "It seems as though someone intercepted your mails, Lord Greengrass. I do hope you received the latest owl from Gringotts?"

"Yes I have it here with me." Lord Greengrass replied hastily.

Goldtooth nodded and then glanced for a second to a corner before replying. "Please show it to me and then I want you and the girls to wait outside the office until I call you back in again."

Lord Greengrass quirked an eyebrow but complied with the request. He grabbed the parchment out of his robes and placed it on the table. "I expect a magical vow before giving it off."

Goldtooth glared at him but then smirked. "Of course, Lord Greengrass. I, Goldtooth vow on my life and magic that I will only inspect for any chances of interception."

Lord Greengrass nodded and left the office with the girls tailing him. When the door slipped close, a small creature with batwing ears and large tennis-ball green eyes shimmered into existence. "Did you detect any deceit in Lord Greengrass's answers?"

"No I didn't, but I do feel a familiar trace of magic on that parchment." Replied the small creature.

"What do you mean?" Goldtooth asked, examining the parchment and then conjured up a blank parchment.

"When I is visited my master last year at the place where master lived with nasty muggle relatives, Dobby sensed a strong magical barrier concealing master's presence." Dobby admitted, glaring at the parchment with as much hatred his tennis-ball green eyes could muster. "That barrier was strong so large part of the Potter elves left the Potter household. They thought master was dead. But Dobby is Head Elf of the Potters, he could sense him from time to time and wished to return to master's side but Dobby knew that master has many enemies of Lord Voldy's followers and decided to work for Malfoy family as a spy. That parchment has the same magic that concealed master." Dobby said, pointing to the parchment with his long fingers.

"I see, and your master suspected something and used this copy of the contract as bait?" Goldtooth laughed while Dobby grinned. "Did you know about your master, their dark family history?"

"Yes, all house-elves of the Potters know about it. It is a very important family secret that even my previous master, James Potter did not know."

Goldtooth laughed when he heard that and then traced with his long thin fingers along the parchment that Lord Greengrass had given him and did the same to the blank parchment. For a moment a thin golden line connected the two and then disappeared. The Greengrass's parchment was now updated with new statements and the goblin growled when he read it. "Dobby it seems we need to call your Master and the Greengrass family back in for a small discussion." Dobby nodded and popped out of the office to fulfill his task.

Meanwhile, Lord Greengrass, Daphne, Astoria and Tracey stepped out of the office and were led immediately to a waiting room next to the office. When the door closed and they were alone, Lord Greengrass looked at the girls with immense pride.

"Girls, I am so proud of you all for helping Lord Potter." He exclaimed that caused them to blush in embarrassment. "I am sure, Tracey, your parents will be proud too, but please tell me, how did you girls meet Lord Potter? I thought Daphne told me he had passed away, but now that I am here I have a feeling that there's more than the Goblins are letting on."

The girls glanced at each other, silently discussing with their eyes on who would be the one to explain the whole story to Lord Greengrass. With a nod from Daphne and Tracey, Astoria took a few small breaths before she explained it to her dad. When Astoria was finished, Cygnus could not help but become even more curious.

"Girls, how could not recognize Lord Potter? I mean, you practically sat with him for two years at Hogwarts since Gryffindor's and Slytherin's spend most of the school year in the same class together and now to you Daphne, why couldn't you talk to him when you saw him in the halls or something?

"Well…" Daphne started, fidgeting with her fingers and staring at the floor. "At Hogwarts, Potter has two particular friends who he always hang around with… and they keep most people away from Potter. You know that Potter is famous because he vanquished the Dark Lord and people tried to talk to him and at the very least thank him but…"

"No buts, Daph" Cygnus stated firmly. "What happened next?"

"They kept us far away from him and there was always some kind of pattern. The boy, a lanky boy with red hair would push us away, threatening us with a hex or use his loud voice to gather the attention of the gathered students and use Slytherin's dark past against us, OR, if Malfoy was close by he would use Malfoy's loud mouth to rile Potter up to gain detention with Professor Snape while he got off scot-free."

"I understand Daph, so how come you couldn't recognize Lord Potter?"

"Okay it might be for the best if I explain how Potter first looked like when he arrived in Hogwarts. Potter was a frail-looking boy. His skin was sickly pale and he looked very underfed and he wore glasses that were broken in too many places and was held together by a small piece of tape." Daphne explained with a pained expression as she recalled when she first saw the supposed Lord while Cygnus frowned at the image that formed in his mind of an 11 year old Harry Potter.

"He also wore baggy clothes that were way too large for him and it looked like it was a hand-me-down from a walrus, almost like a beggar and nothing like the Lord we saw in the alley." Cygnus nodded for her to continue. "There, Potter was tall, I'm guessing roughly 5'10…? And he had broad shoulders, well-defined muscles and tanned skin that really made his beautiful emerald eyes stand out." Daphne sighed, a dreamy expression appearing on her face and mirrored by her sister and friend while Lord Greengrass just chuckled and patiently waited for the goblins to call them back in. "He's just so…" Daphne started before being interrupted.

Knock… Knock…

Lord Greengrass turned to the door when he heard the knock on the door that swept open, revealing a goblin that proceeded to waddle into the room. The goblin bowed to him and snarled slightly when he saw the group of wand-wavers. "Lord Greengrass and Daphne Greengrass you two are specifically requested by Lord Potter about the status of the contract."

Daphne and her father found themselves back in the office and in the seat where the goblin was previously, was now occupied by a boy that looked around the age of 16, but was still looking very recognizable with his distinct features; messy black hair with mesmerizing emerald eyes.

Daphne blinked, he hadn't changed much, only looking … slightly younger?

"What? How? Potter how come you look younger than before?" Daphne exclaimed, confusion written all across her face.

"You mean this?" Harry snapped his fingers and his features sharpened into a slightly older looking young man. "I used a glamour charm to move freely through the wizarding world since no one knows that I am alive, so it gives me some space to clear and fix a few things."

Daphne nodded in understanding and Lord Greengrass looked slightly amused but then thought back to what the boy, no Lord Potter had said. "Lord Potter, what do you mean when you say '_clear and fix a few things'?_"

"Lord Greengrass I would say it was my a pleasure to meet you, but under the circumstances we are in, I can't. You have come today to Gringotts, Lord Greengrass, because of the parchment that was sent to you, am I correct?"

"Yes an owl, bearing a letter from Gringotts, was sent to me that had a special Gringotts seal on it that signified an urgent matter." Lord Greengrass said, not understanding but he had hoped it was a small discrepancy, which, it obviously was not as they are currently sitting in a meeting room in the Heart of the Goblin Nation.

"I can tell you that it is indeed very urgent and I must tell you that I was greatly disturbed to have found out about it, but what bothered me more was that it was activated without my knowledge and for that you have my deepest apologies." Harry apologized sincerely but kept a strong, rigid back as he sat back into the armchair.

"What did you have find milord?" Lord Greengrass asked, clenching his sweaty hands together, bracing for the grave news.

"I found the House Potter and House Greengrass alliance contract and it had entered into the second statute part of the deal." Harry said earning a shocked face from Lord Greengrass, who gaped at Harry with his mouth hanging open, and then exploded with rage.

"How could the contract have been in second statute? Do you know what would happen to my family with what the statute entails?" He howled at Lord Potter who sat in his chair with an eerily calm expression, expecting the outburst. He could understand where the anger came from and so he waited patiently until the man had cooled down.

Daphne was taken aback by the exasperated behavior of her father. She had never seen him so enraged like this and Potter just sat there quietly, taking it all in a stride, watching her father pant after his outburst and held his own indifferent gaze against Lord Greengrass's cold, threatening glares. After what looked like a lifetime, Lord Greengrass calmed a bit, breathed in and looked at the Lord that held an impassive expression and indicated for him to continue.

"Lord Greengrass I understand your frustration. You worry for your family but above all the desperation of the discovery of _that_ contract having entered the second statute, if I could turn it back, I would have already done so." He said calmly, clearly keeping a level head, a new disposition Daphne had yet to seen in Potter. "Before I continue, I want to inform Miss Greengrass as to why she was invited here," Harry earned a nod from Lord Greengrass and his attention shifted to Daphne. Her father looked at her with newly found curiosity while she felt herself squirming under Lord Potter's icy emerald eyes that did not hold any of the warmth that she had seen at Madam Malkin's shop.

"Miss Greengrass, you are here because I want you to inform about the contract between House Potter and House Greengrass and you as the heiress have the right to know about that contract. In medieval times, the House of Greengrass and the House of Potter were one of the most influential houses in medieval Britain. They formed an alliance so they could look out for each other in the best interests of both houses and the alliance still stands. The House of Potter control a large section of the seats in the Wizengamot, while the House of Greengrass's control of the seats were originally equal, it diminished as time passed to around half of House Potter's, however, still remaining very influential. Now we come to the contract and what it encompasses." Harry told Daphne, looking at her inquiringly to see if she had understood what he had said so far. She nodded slightly.

Harry momentarily glanced to the shadows where a small creature with batwing ears and bright tennis-ball green eyes was standing there. When Harry gave a nod towards the creature, it popped away and Harry continued. "There are fifty seats in the Wizengamot, plus the three seats of the Minister, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister and the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. The Potters held a majority of the seats, in total, fifteen seats. The Greengrass holds a total of eight seats in the Wizengamot and both the families shared the same point of view, namely neutral." This earned a surprised expression from Daphne, who looked back at what she had heard about the Potters being light and looked at her father for confirmation who gave her a firm nod.

"You explained our power in the Wizengamot very well, Lord Potter." He said coolly, still glaring, and with a scowl on his face. Harry knew that the man was a warm, friendly man but now, the activation of the second statute had him lose the pleasant temperament, which was replaced with that of a cold politician.

"Thank you Lord Greengrass." Harry said with a slight nod. Turning his attention back to Daphne, he continued. "The two houses worked in perfect sync together and even in times of great chaos and distress they were still together, specifically a time of darkness for House Greengrass. You know what I am talking about do you not, Lord Greengrass?"

Lord Greengrass nodded and looked at his daughter. "Daphne, our family was framed for the murder of Lord Potter's ancestor. The Potters however, stood by us, defending us so we could keep our wealth, influence and seats. Our ancestors were so grateful that they signed a new alliance stating that we will follow the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, standing beside them like they had stood beside us in our hour of need. We will not betray them and if we have done that in the future then all our wealth, seats and everything that was ours will be confiscated and given to House Potter. Now that the second astute has been invoked, it states that we have betrayed the Potters and we will lose everything…"

"Your completely right Lord Greengrass," Goldtooth snarled, stepping out of the shadows where he had been hidden and walked to Harry's side. "The second statute had been invoked because you did not attempt make contact with Lord Potter and the contract saw that as a breach in the ancient oath."

Daphne's eyes widened at the implication and what it entailed. "No, no this can't be true. We did not betray Harry or the Potter Family, our letters never arrived or else Harry would've replied..." She shook her head as if it was a nightmare and she was trying to wake herself up. "Harry, please we never…"

Lord Greengrass's heart broke when he heard the goblin state that the second statute had been invoked and that soon, they will lose everything. He looked at his daughter who had now completely broken out in tears and then at Lord Potter, who sat there evenly in his chair with a hint of a pain on his handsome features.

"Goldtooth do you not detect anything suspicious on the parchment?" Harry asked the goblin, still staring with those icy, cold emerald eyes.

"There's dark magic at work sir." Goldtooth snarled, "The second astute had been forcibly activated."

"Do you have any guesses at how it had been done?" Harry asked, softly almost a whisper.

"No sir," By now the Greengrasses listened to the conversation between the wizard and the goblin. Wondering what they were talking about.

"Very well, keep searching for any clues on possibly ways it could have been accomplished. Meanwhile, I, Harry James Potter will not let the House of Greengrass fall for a second attempt of framing." Then Harry turned to Lord Greengrass and Daphne. "Lord Greengrass, Miss Greengrass as you have heard, I will not let the House of Greengrass fall again for another attempt at framing."

Lord Greengrass and Daphne gaped at the young Lord and then bowed their heads in appreciation, tears of relief and happiness made their way down their cheeks.

"Master Goldtooth has informed me that someone used dark magic to invoke the second statute and I need to know how. Also Lord Greengrass I need your help at the Wizengamot to find out why the Chief Warlock sealed my parents will. Also, I am sure that the culprit to our dilemma is currently in the Wizengamot, so keep your eyes open and listen closely to everyone." Harry spoke to them and for a moment, Lord Greengrass had the feeling that this young Lord was very dangerous and guile, and was a growing man not to be trifled with.

"Thank you Lord Potter. My family and I immensely appreciate your help, but not to sound ungrateful, the second astute is still active, how will we solve that?" Lord Greengrass said wiping away the tears.

Harry nodded and looked at Daphne with a serious expression. "You're right, Lord Greengrass and that's the real reason why heiress Daphne Athena Greengrass is here. The easiest way to solve it is to sign a marriage contract between said Houses and their heir and heiress, there is no other way I am afraid besides taking away the Greengrass fortune."

Daphne was shocked at the revelation. This was a chance to save her family from this dire situation. Her father looked at her with sad, understanding eyes and she knew what her choice was. For the welfare of her sister, mother, father she had to do it. She opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when Harry raised his hand.

"Daphne, I know it is a very hard decision and I understand if you are afraid but still try to accept it due to your family circumstances. I can promise you that I will take care of you; I will not see you as anything less than a human or a trophy. I will treat you as beautiful young woman who sacrificed herself for her family, who I will love with all my heart. I will give you a week to settle your thoughts and then I will explain some things to keep you and your sister safe." Harry said, his eyes bore into her, showing that he meant it and she felt he did. With a nod and a small smile, "I accept, Harry. Not only for my family but also because I can see that you really care about me. You had saved me in the alley, you have saved me now with your kind nature, and my family and I would be forever indebted to you if I was not to marry you. So please, accept me".

* * *

><p>Alright that was my chapter five. I explained a bit how they could not recognise him and I am sure if you have seen someone wearing a brill from the beginning and then suddenly not is a huge chance but it surely is a huge chance when he is taller, broader and healthy skin color than what he was first.<p>

I can promise next chapter we finally go to our favorite school, Hogwarts! (I wish I did go to that school :P)


	6. Hogwarts Express

Hello dear readers, My apologies for the long wait. This Chapter is not yet checked by my beta-reader. My apologies for that if you find any error or bad grammar. Also because my beta-reader is busy and have less time for reading my chapters I am in Search for a new Beta-reader, please contact me, thank you.

Now please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hogwarts Express<p>

King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾, 1 September

Tap… tap… tap…

The sound of someone rapidly tapping his foot against the flat surface of the platform is faintly heard through the sounds of voices from people that says goodbye to his or her parents, their mother's crying on their children shoulders and father standing proudly beside his wife, grinning brightly, somewhere else you could hear the laughter and cheers from students that spotted their long time friend after a long well deserved summer. That's what Hermione Granger saw when she tapped impatiently her foot, waiting for her friend, Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger is a first generation witch, meaning she is the first witch in a line full of muggles. She have long, bushy brown hair that framed her small face what makes her prolong fore-teeth draw out more. The bushy, brown haired witch had already chanced into her Hogwarts school uniform that is plain black with a tie that is red and gold, the color of her house before she stepped back on the platform were she now was tapping her feet.

'Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald, can you never arrive on time,' Hermione thought when she glanced over to the grand clock that indicates that he have a few minutes left. She watches as a few students' started boarding the Hogwarts Express in search for their compartment or friends that have saved them a seat. For her, there was no one that will keep a seat free for her. She had two good friends at Hogwarts, the first of friends that she ever had made in her life, Harry Potter, the boy who lived sacrificed his life to safe the sister of her other best friend, Ronald Weasley that is late as always.

She sighed deeply when she heard the first whistle, signaling that the students must board the Hogwarts Express and she stepped aside to let a few first years that nervously pass her when the second signal whistled through the platform and she saw parents gathering closer to the old, crimson steam locomotive while students hang out of their windows, waving to their parents or guardians while she entered the Hogwarts Express when suddenly a shout was heard.

"Stop the train! Hermione!"

Hermione that stands in the door opening turned around when she heard someone yelling her name. There through the masses of witches and wizards the Weasley family came running from the magical platform entrance. "Move aside please," the voice of mister Weasley asked urgently while Ronald rudely pushed people away.

"Hey, watch it boy!"

"So rude…."

"Hermione!" Ronald shouted when Hermione came in his view. The Hogwarts express was slowly starting to move and the Weasleys were running alongside the train.

"Ronald!" The bushy haired witch shouted desperately, "_Alohamora!_" She pointed her wand at a side door that gave entrance to the luggage wagon. A clear sound was heard as the lock unlocked and the door slid open.

"That trunk is to heavy!" Ginny puffed as she ran with the trunk in her arms.

"Give that to me honey," Arthur said, taking over her trunk. "Boys help your sister into the wagon."

"Okay dad," the twins shouted, throwing their trunks through the open door and jumped into the wagon and immediately turned around to help Ginny that sprinted now alongside the train with wide eyes as she saw the end of the platform come in view while the train increased in speed. Her father, Arthur Weasley threw her trunk into the wagon while Fred and George haled their sister into the wagon while Ronald stick out his hand for help and with his other holding his battered trunk.

"Help! For fucking Merlin's sake, help!" he shouted and he saw Hermione sprinting to the place where his sister and twins are when suddenly his feet tripped over one another and he lost his balance. With a loud groan he fell flat faced on the platform, his trunk flew through the air and banged against the side of the wagon and fell back on the platform.

"Ronald!" Hermione, Ginny and the twins shouted when the train now have sufficient speed that was too fast to let people run aside. With wide eyes, Ronald watched the crimson, steam locomotive pass the end of the platform while his friend and family shouted his name.

"Hermione!" he shouted desperately, eyes wide in disbelieve that exactly this must had happened to him. His mother arrived at his side, puffing and breathing hard but casted minor healing spells on his brushed face and smothered him while a certain sapphire blue-eyed witch watched the entire scene fold out while pocketing her wand back in the sleeve of her robe and wearing a satisfying smirk on her face before turning back to the conversation that her friends held.

"I can't believe he tripped." Hermione shouted when she walked through the hallway in search for an empty compartment with the Weasleys following her.

The twins laughed. "Typical our little brother."

"I knew he had two left feet's."

"Can you two stop!" Ginny shouted not finding it amusing at all. "Help us searching for an empty compartment."

"Of course dear sister," they shouted together in glee, then grinned at her that caused her to sigh. "You search, we go to Lee, ta-ta"

"Oh you two," She growled in irritating when her brothers turned and walked away in search for Lee.

"Let them go Ginny," Hermione predominated and led Ginny through the hallway. The girls looked through each window that was already stuffed full with students. They saw familiar faces like, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson. A few coupes further they met the faces of Cedric Diggory, a six year Hufflepuff with some of his friends and then they saw the faces of her least favorite, the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy with his two bodyguards were sitting in a compartment, laughing and talking.

"Let's pass them fast before they see us." Hermione whispered and Ginny nodded. Both girls stooped and sneaked under the windows when suddenly Ronald's name fell.

"Did you see that? That Weasel fell flat faced on the platform. He doesn't even have the dignity to fall properly." Draco said laughingly while his two bodyguards snickered. "And his trunk that flew…"

"That blonde poach," Ginny growled silently when Hermione nudged her in the side and indicated to go further.

"Ginny let us find first an compartment and then you can rant about Malfoy." The bushy haired witch said while leading them again in search for an compartment.

"I swear he will pay for those words." She whispered, her voice so soft that Hermione barely could hear, but she heard of course. Hermione looked for a moment back to Ginny before turning leading them while missing the odd gleam in Ginny's eyes. They passed again a few compartments when suddenly a door slid open and a voice that is very familiar called out to them.

"Hermione! Ginny! I have a compartment for us." The voice of Ronald Weasley called to them from out of the compartment that he shared with Neville Longbottom that smiled shyly at them.

"Ronald!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed in amazing. "How… did you get on the Hogwarts Express?"

Ronald laughed sheepishly at them before he pushed out his chest. "Well, I am just awesome."

The girls and Neville snickered.

"C'mon you can tell me, big bro." Ginny asked, lacing her voice in sugarcoats. Something that she had practiced from young off. She knew as only girl and youngest she knew that her parents could not say no to her and when she started to talk sweetly she knew that her brother would tell her how he did end up here.

"Alright sis," Ronald said haughtily, puffing out his chest more when the girls entered the department and took seat, Hermione next to Neville while Ginny took place next to her brother. "I came here through side-apparition."

"Side-apparition? What is that?" Hermione asked her eyes gleamed when she heard about something that she never had heard before.

"It's vanishing and appearing or something like that, kind of teleport." Was Ronald's off handed reply. Not sure about it at all.

"But you can't apparition at the Hogwarts Express!" She exclaimed when the puzzles fell in place. "I have read that in…"

"Yay, yay I know Hogwarts an History." He interrupted while ducking into his bag in search for food.

"And you need admittance from the headmaster to apparition on the train. How did he get so fast in contact with the headmaster, Ronald?" the bushy, brown haired witch fired her questions at the red-haired boy.

"Dunno, he did something." He replied with his mouth full of bread that he had found in his bag.

"What did he do?" Hermione demanded, wanting to learn something new.

"He murmured something and then a ghost of an animal erupted out of his wand before it vanished."

Hermione blinked a few times before she burst out. "Ronald you can't summons ghosts, professor McGonagall explained that last year, remember?"

"Eh… yay, right. But I swear I saw a ghost in the form of a wolf." He pleaded, hoping that she will understand him.

"Alright, the first thing I do at Hogwarts is searching in the library for any claim of yours and you will join me Ronald." The bookworm demanded and then with a meaning full look and her eyes filling with that curious light, Ronald knows all to good that he have no say no matter what. "Now, Ronald how was your summer in Egypt. I heard you and your parents did visit the pyramids…"

'_Maybe, just maybe if I tell her what about my summer then she will let me off the hook._' Ronald thought, a light frown on his head. '_That might work_!' He forced a smile on his face and started about his great summer. "My summer was great Hermione. We could not believe when we heard that we had won the _Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. _

_Seven Hundred Galleons, _can you believe that Hermione?

My family used it to join our eldest brother in Egypt before he would start there at his career as Cursebreaker of Gringotts. Did you know that Bill was there at the famous site Stonehenge this summer and that they stole an rare, ancient artifact."

Hermione eyes took a interested flash, her lips already slightly parted and Ronald could guess that she demands answers right now, so played it smart and raised his hand in a stopping movement. "I tell ya later, okay?" his friend nodded while Ginny hummed a song from the _Weird Sisters_.

"Well the Egyptians wizards and witches uses different kind of wands, well something that looked like what your muggles use to throw and then flew back. Those curved wands have all kind of strange figures of their _gods_." Hermione nodded excitingly and he could feel hope boiling in his chest. The hope of avoiding hours of work in the library.

"And…" she drawled excitingly.

"Bill had an invitation of one of his supervisor and asked if we could join him. The supervisor did not mind and brought us to the pyramids where he showed the mutated muggles that were foolish enough to break into a pyramid.

They muggles were fascinating, a two headed muggle and some had even six arms." He said, eyes glazed over in a far away look when he thought back to those mutants. "It was pretty funny, he, he." He said the last part with a splitting grin while snickering goofy.

"You found that pretty funny Weasel," a haughty voice entered the compartment. The occupants of the compartment did not even hear the door slid open and there in the doorway stands Malfoy, his platinum hair, combed tight back, his chin pointy and his eyes narrowed at those in the compartment while his companies, his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle stands at his sides. Bulking their wide arms in a treating manner while copying their leaders face, narrowing their eyes and a scowl on their face as if they smelled something nasty.

"Malfoy, how dare you show your slimy face here, after what you have done to Harry." Ronald snarled, eyes narrowed and his lips tinned. He halfway stood up to slam his fist in his face when Hermione yanked him back.

"Don't Ronald, you don't want to lose points and earn detention on your first day of school." Hermione reprimanded him and then turned to Malfoy. "And you leave us alone!"

"Silence you mudblood! You have no right to talk to me like that, just you wait until I tell my father that Weasel wanted to attack me. Now that Potter is not here to protect you." He snickered while his bodyguards joined him that fast turned out in full-blown laughter. "Maybe I send you there myself…"

"You can't," Ginny interrupted him with a shout. "Only someone with parseltongue can enter the Chamber of Secrets."

Malfoy looked at her with disgust. "And how did the blood traitor knows that, hmm… Did you perhaps caused Potters dead, if so then I must thank you. Now I leave you be with your muggle lover Weasel. Perhaps she is now yours since Potter is not around anymore." Malfoy laughed and turned around and walked away when Weasley stopped him.

"Ha, I know how your ice-queen feels. She screamed when I took her in Diagon Alley. She never knew how great I felt and now is your precious ice-queen tainted." He bragged to him and then slammed the door right in his face when Malfoy turned around, face crimson of rage.

"Weasel!" He roared and flicked his wand into his hand, pointing straight at the door. "Aloho-"

"What's going on here?" a Head Boy asked. Malfoy turned around and hastily hid his wand in his sleeve.

"Nothing, Peter Weasley." He drawled out arrogantly while Crabbe and Goyle rolled their arm muscles.

"Percy," Percy Weasley said stiffly. "If you did nothing then move along or gain attention on your first school day."

"Whatever Weasel." Replied Malfoy and pushed him aside, followed by his two bodyguards and looked through the compartment windows in the hope to see Greengrass and demand her to become his. That's the only way to safe herself and her family from disgrace he thought with a cruel smirk.

"Was that necessary Ronald?" Hermione scolded him, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Of course, that's what people call payback." Ronald said triumphantly.

"Payback for what!"

"Payback for what that snake did for us in the Alley Hermione." Ginny reprimanded her, how could she had forgotten that already?

"T…They were only stating about how an basilisk truly looked like and Ronald attacked them." Hermione said. "And how could you say that?"

"Breaking them in? of course I can, they are _Snakes._" Ginny said with a stern voice and then her lips formed a sweet smile when she offered her something to drink. "C'mon Hermione, mommy made pumpkin juice just for us. I can understand that everything is a whole mess in your head of all what had happened last year, but I can promise, this year will be great."

Hermione took the offered juice and smiled. "Thanks Ginny, you're the best."

"Don't I know," Ginny laughed and then pulled out of her trunk a book entitled, _Magical Drafts and Potions _and started to read.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Harry stands side by side at the platform saying goodbye to Lord Greengrass and Lady Greengrass.<p>

"Thank you very much that I may have stayed at your mansion." Harry said grateful, kissing Lady Greengrass hand that laughed merrily at him.

"Please _Mordred_, call me Diana, beside we will be family soon." She mock chidden him. Patting him on the head as if he was small boy.

"Of course Diana, how could I forget that?" Harry replied cheekily, eyes wander off to Daphne that rolled her eyes at him before slapping at the back of his head.

"Hush Mordred, and for Merlin's sake why do you still use a pseudo name?" Daphne complained with a light frown.

"It gave me some time to go incognito through the magical world without people giving me immediately attention if my name falls." Harry replied smartly that caused Cygnus to smirk. As on cue Cygnus stepped in to safe Harry from his daughter that just like his wife is have a strong will.

He gripped Harry's hand and wished him well. "Mordred I hope that you will end up in Slytherin because, oh Merlin after I had seen the memory in the pensieve I would not have believed that you was, well you. For my other reason is, if you join Slytherin then maybe, maybe the House will return to his glory days and last but certainly the most important. I have someone that keeps an eye on both my daughters well being."

"Don't you worry Lord Greengrass, I will keep both my eyes on them as much as I can miss them. And I do hope so to return Slytherin's house to their former glory. Beside I will now surely end up in Slytherin's house." Harry said humorous.

"And how so?" Diana asked curiously, stepping closer into his personal space while her daughters did the same.

"Well…" Astoria drawled, locking her arms with his.

"Well it is a small secret between the sorting hat and me." He replied smugly that caused Daphne to growl at him and smacked him at the back of his had.

"Smartass."

"Yes I am" he replied, smirking at Daphne while winking at her sister that roared in amusement.

"Please tell," Daphne pleaded, putting on her puppy dog eyes that made her sapphire blue eyes brighten more and Harry had difficult to look straight at her.

"Ehm… Okay. Stop it." Harry pleaded as Daphne continued staring at him with her adorned sapphire blue eyes. Cygnus, Diana and Astoria laughed at the pair. They were glad the two could so fine with each other. "Okay, okay I will answer. The sorting hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. He said I would do well in Slytherin and Slytherin will help me to grow. But I begged for any other house except Slytherin because of the bad name that goes with it and so I ended up in Gryffindor."

Astoria, Cygnus and Diana broke out in laughter while Daphne stared wide-eyed at her intended. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not. Not that it will this time happen as I intent to end up in the house that the hat wanted me in the first place. And beside I can make Malfoy's life an hell." He said smugly that made Daphne grin at him. They were not yet in love but they could feel a certain comradeship. After the revealing of Mordred being Potter, Daphne thought about a bit of revenge of keeping his identity a secret for her and in that he was a much better Slytherin than what she was.

After Cygnus had calmed himself somewhat down after an healthy laugh, he smiled at the boy. "Oh sweet Morgana, what would Hogwarts say when their savior ends up in Slytherin. I bet the Prophet is then hot on your heels."

"I am sure they are but first let board the train as I can see someone familiar." Harry said, pointing to a brown, bushy haired witch that stepped out of the wagon. The Greengrasses turned around to see who he pointed at and then nodded. "Yes let go." Daphne said, picking up her trunk and gave her mother a kiss and then her father before vanishing in the wagon in search for an empty compartment or her friends. Astoria did the same and soon followed her elder sister while Harry was hold behind by her father.

"Mordred I know it might be something much to ask but can you keep an eye on my two daughters. You know I love them dearly and with Malfoy in the house it is somewhat dangerous." Cygnus asked Harry that nodded in understanding.

"Lord Greengrass I know and that's why I kept in mind to keep it under wrap so she will stay under the radar. But don't worry because I had intended to keep my two eyes at them as much as I could miss them." Harry answered, much to Lord Greengrass reassurance.

"Thank you _Mordred_" Diana replied for her husband. "Now off you go and join my daughters and when you come back at Yule break, please drop that silly name and use your own."

Harry stared at her as if she was crazy and then smiled sheepishly before turning and stepped towards the wagon and disappeared from view.

"So dear any plans for today?" Cygnus asked his wife that nodded and then smirked at him.

"I was planning to go shopping today." That sentence caused his mind to freeze and his face to pale.

"S… shopping my dear?" He stammered. "A…are you sure,"

"Yes I am and if you behave then we can do something fun tonight." She said sternly and then smirked when his face cleared at the thought of playing with his wife.

"Yes, let's go shopping." _Never before a man agreed so fast in shopping._

* * *

><p>Daphne and Astoria were walking through the hallway, looking through each window in the hope that they found their friends, Tracey and Blaise. The girls had seen Malfoy and his cronies that luckily for them was talking with one of his friends and did not pay attention to the window so they quickened their pace and a few wagons later they heard an all too familiar voices.<p>

"No I believe what I heard. Muggles had seen Sirius Black in their village that is close to Hogwarts. They had called the special number that muggles use to contact each other." A female voice said that was replied by a male voice.

"Do you really believe that Sirius Black of all people would go to Hogwarts. If I was him I would flee out of the country, there's no hope for him here. The Dark Lord is vanquished by Potter and his followers are now all working for their own gain."

"But still his followers believes that he will one day return." Daphne said, stepping into the compartment and hugged Tracey and then nodded to Blaise.

Zabini nodded "Yay and all of them are in Azkaban, but yet his greatest follower Black had escaped and the minister believes that Black is now an rally point for old followers of him."

"I bet that Malfoy is glad that Black escaped. Now he has found someone to bow to and kiss his boots." Astoria joined the conversation and she and her sister took place next to the window.

"Would he be out of form? After eleven years of not practicing with his Lord?" Tracey murmured, wondering while taping her index finger against her chin that drawn Blaise's eyes that she caught with a smirk.

"Got ya!" That caused Blaise to darken his skin while Daphne and Astoria laughed.

"Alright ya got me, but I bet he have found a new practice dummy. Our own dear minister of Magic."

"He probably did if you must measure it with Malfoy's bragging about." Daphne said deadpanned. "He can't shut up about it, trying to get a contract between our houses or better said between him and me, but that will never happen." She finished with conviction and then blushed when all attention fell on her.

"Yes I can remember each encounter with miss Malfoy, C'mon he looks exactly like a girl. Platinum blond hair, tight combed backwards, pale face and a bit too clean for a boy." Tracey said when they turned to her when she said he looked like a girl.

"Trace that's a disgrace for the female population." Daphne chided and then chuckled at her friend's face that puffed up her cheeks and looked outside the window.

"Hey, that dirt face that ambushed us in the Alley is too late to board the train." Tracey suddenly exclaimed and immediately three heads turned to the window and indeed a family of crimson haired wizards and witches ran towards the train that was starting to move in speed.

Tracey opened the window and looked outside and saw a familiar bushy brown haired witch in the door opening, pointing her wand at one of the larger doors that gave entrance to the luggage wagon.

"Ah that friend of his tried to open a door to give them a chance." She broadcasted. "Oh it's open, certainly an Alohamora charm."

Daphne listened with rap attention when Tracey continued. "The two twins are now in the wagon helping their little sister and that boy that tried to do _that_, have difficult to keep up the speed."

"Trace stands aside, now!" Daphne demanded and Tracey hurried stepped aside while Daphne drawn her wand and pointed it at the crimson haired last boy at the platform. "Impedimenta!" she murmured while making the movement with her wand and to her amusement the crimson haired boy fell flat faced on the platform while his trunk flew through the air and then bounced off against the side of the train back to the platform.

"Ha that's learn him a lesson. That brat!" Daphne growled while Astoria nodded in agreement.

"What did he do Greengrass?" Blaise asked but Tracey answered.

"He ambushed us in Diagon Alley. He was bragging about his so called achievement of having slain the basilisk. Did ya know that he did not even known how a basilisk looks like. His description was so wrong of what the books said, so we as proud Slytherins house members said something of it and then he attacked us."

"He did what!" roared Blaise, his face a mask of rage and he surged to his feet, wand in hand he slammed the door open. '_No one, no one will do something like that to my Tracey!' _Goes through his head.

"What the hack, are you doing traitor!"

Blaise looked down to see Malfoy with his two cronies in the hallway and snarled, not liking the boy one bit. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to speak to speak to Greengrass, now your traitors all move out of _mine_ compartment." Draco demanded while his two bodyguards once again rolled their arm muscles in a treating manners.

"I will not, if you have something to say to her then you can say it with all of us. But I can guess what it is, he Malfoy. It is about an marriage contract but know what, she does not want you. Now leave!" Blaise said with a calming but cold voice that brought shivers down Tracey's back.

'_Why, oh why does all my friends have such a ice cold personality if they are angry._' Tracey thought when she listened to Blaise ice-cold voice. But she was also glad that he took up for them.

"Know your place Zabini. My father have a good connection within the ministry while yours have none, oh wait your father is dead and your mother is an filthy blood whore." Malfoy shouted, spit flew everywhere.

Blaise that already had his wand out, smirked cruelly and said, with a new level of coldness, "_Depulso!_"

A white flash left the tip of his wand and Malfoy was banished into the wall. With a sickening crunch he slammed against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Leader!" Crabbe and Coyle screamed, their hands moved to the their back pockets were their wands are when they suddenly froze in mid-movement as they stared in five different kinds of wands but the last one that strained his wand against them is someone unfamiliar.

"W..who a…are y..you?" Goyle stammered, afraid as those eyes stared coldly at him. His eyes ablaze, giving an eerie light as if it had harbored the unforgivable curse, the _Avada Kedavra_.

"Your worst nightmare!" the stranger replied, "_Depulso!_"

And Goyle followed his leader but instead of slamming against the wall he flew through the hallway and fell hard on his side on the wooden floor. "You do want to follow your two comrades?"

Crabbe shook his head desperately. "N..no, p..please forgive me."

"What's your name?" the stranger suddenly asked.

"Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe."

"Very well mister Crabbe. Do you see him," The stranger pointed at Malfoy that laid there unconscious and then pointed to the other on the floor. "And do you see him."

Crabbe nodded furiously. "Those two don't have brains, but you do. You're smarter than them. Why follow him while you can be so much more. You can become a smarter person that shows Malfoy what his actual place is and I quote of what he sais, 'I tell my father about it.' Does that sound like someone that can stand later on his own feet? No I don't think so."

Crabbe gaped at him as did the others and then stuttered. "Y…you d..don't understand, I..I c..can't leave him. I… I"

He clammed shut, looking afraid. Hurriedly Crabbe scrabbled back to his feet, picked then Malfoy up and threw him over his shoulder and then helped Goyle up and retreated as fast as he can out of the wagon, away from the stranger that gave him the cold shivers up his spine.

The stranger then turned to Zabini that now had his wand strained at the stranger. "Who are you?" he demanded, his wand-tip glowing white. The stranger only smirked and then his eyes turned towards the girls.

_May I, _his eyes seemed to question them and Astoria nodded furiously while Daphne face palmed but still trying to hide a smirk and Tracey only nodded furiously with her eyes beaming at him.

The stranger stuck out his hand to Zabini and grinned. "Hello mister Zabini, a pleasure to meet you, I am Harry Potter."

Blaise Zabini stared at him, his mouth slight agape and his wand lose in his hand.


End file.
